


Драко едет в Хогвартс

by AlAzar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Drama, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAzar/pseuds/AlAzar
Summary: Темный Лорд возродился за несколько месяцев до одиннадцатилетия Гарри Поттера. Что ждет Магическую Британию? И главное, что уготовано Драко, единственному сыну инициатора этого воскрешения?
Kudos: 6





	1. Цвет и вкус надежды

Люциус Малфой ерзал на почему-то ставшем неудобным стуле в кабинете. Пером, которое он выбирал добрые 5 минут и которым так и ничего не написал, он нервно, не замечая этого, царапал столешницу стола. Вдохнуть полной грудью было решительно невозможно, и вместе с тем воздух пьянил и звал на битву. Люциус ждал. И это было не то многолетнее ожидание, полное недоверия одних, бессильной злобы других и скрываемого сочувствия третьих. Когда ты официально – идиот, угодивший под Империо, а в глазах общественности человек, у которого слишком много денег. Когда ты служил чудовищу, твоя родня – садисты и маньяки и даже, хм, предатели. И твой сын, который в этом году поедет в Хогвартс, услышит за спиной, а может, прямо в лицо: "Пожирательское отродье". Ради сына, ради интересов Рода сиятельный Малфой, достав пару недель назад заветную тетрадку и передав доверенному посланцу, запустил механизм, который приведет Магическую Британию и его семью к процветанию. Дело было за малым – дождаться сигнала к началу действия.

***

Нарцисса, за накрытым к пятичасовому чаю столиком, слушая болтовню Драко о метлах, школе, друзьях, покупках и разных комбинациях этих вещей, напряженно прислушивалась. Она тоже ждала. День "х" наступает сегодня, и, оставаясь дома, леди Малфой, как и жены других Пожирателей из ближнего круга, тоже участвовала. Участвовала сопереживанием, верой и молчаливой поддержкой. Совсем скоро глава семьи, ответив на вызов Господина, отправится в судьбоносный рейд в Министерство Магии. А Цисси, как её ласково называет супруг, будет ждать его триумфального возвращения, не давая себе ни малейшего повода усомниться ни в чем. Драко, надкусив и бросив еще одно пирожное, пакостливо покосился на мать, не сделает ли очередного замечания о манерах. Но та, хоть и присутствовала физически, витала в каких-то своих мыслях. Игнорирования Драко не переносил еще больше, чем нотаций, поэтому, вытерев запачканный кремом палец о салфетку, которую затем швырнул исподтишка в домового эльфа, заявил: -Мама, я все-таки схожу к отцу. Может, он передумает и попьет с нами чаю! – и, не дожидаясь ответа матери, выбежал из малой гостиной. Нарцисса бросилась вслед за капризным ребенком, намериваясь перехватить, но не успела. Драко, как вихрь пробежав по коридорам и пугая портреты, распахнул дверь в кабинет. Люциуса там уже не было.

***

Альбус Дамблдор гладил феникса. Осторожные, но сильные пальцы дарили не столько ласку, сколько проверяли, нет ли выпадающего пера – пора было нести Олливандеру начинку для палочки Гарри. Фоукс, кажется это понимал и издевался над хозяином, подставляя тельце под теплую ладонь, но не стремясь поделиться редким ингредиентом. Внезапно директора отвлекла призрачная рысь, голосом Кингсли Бруствера сообщившая:

-Альбус, нападение на Министерство. Эти люди в масках Пожирателей!

Секунду поразмышляв, не преувеличена ли угроза, маг все же решил проверить сам. Наговорив Патронус Минерве (Северусу не стал, вдруг всё же настоящие Пожиратели), Дамблдор, призвав феникса, отправился в Министерство.

***

Поздно вечером Нарцисса, кое-как утолкав в кровать капризничающего Драко, поговорила по каминной связи сначала с миссис Паркинсон, а потом с женами Крэбба и Гойла. Женщины тоже ничего не знали и тоже не получали известий. Более того, одна из них даже посылала домовика, но он, подумать только, до сих пор не вернулся. Цисси не находила себе места от беспокойства. Не успела она подумать, что любая правда лучше, чем сводящая с ума неизвестность, как прямо перед ней появилась домовушка и жалобно пропищала:

-Хозяйка, вас ожидают в гостиной!


	2. Перемен требуют наши сердца

-Хозяйка, вас ожидают в гостиной! – пропищала домовушка. Нарцисса стремительно поднялась и быстрым шагом на грани приличия направилась к гостям. Кто бы они ни были, интуиция подсказывала, что приятными они не были.

-Сдайте вашу палочку! – грозно скомандовал грузный мужчина в красном.

-Авроры! – ахнула леди Малфой. – Что вы здесь делаете? Назовитесь.

-Старший аврор Фишер, - один из незнакомцев шагнул вперед. - Ваш муж обвиняется в подготовке и успешном возрождении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве и недоносительстве.

-Люциус, что с ним? И что с … остальными? – Нарцисса не посмела прямо спросить о Тёмном лорде.

-Ваш муж задержан, как и все прочие неубитые Пожиратели, - сухо ответил один из группы силовиков, стоящий поодаль. – А ваш хозяин мертв, надеюсь уже окончательно. Альбус Дамблдор одолел его в магической дуэли, отдав все силы, а мы сделаем все, чтобы на этот раз все Малфои получили по заслугам, за всех, кто пожертвовал сегодня жизнью, - прибавил он назидательно.

Нарциссе потребовалось время, чтобы немного прийти в себя и осознать, что происходящее реально. Как они попали на территорию? Неужели её, леди Малфой, можно так просто, как девицу из Лютного, обвинить и забрать палочку?

***

  
Драко никогда еще так отвратительно не просыпался. Во-первых, его разбудили. Во-вторых, это были посторонние!

-Диззи! – в панике взвизгнул мальчишка, когда какой-то человек выдернул его за руку из кровати, выворачивая плечо.

-Молодой хозяин! – заголосила, появившись, личная домовушка наследника, стискивая ручонки на тощей груди.

-Ты! – заорал Драко, пытаясь обернуться к аврору, схватившему его. – Как ты смеешь?! Мой отец узнает…

-Щенок недобитый, это вы с папашей еще узнаете! – захватчик ничуть не смутился, продолжая тянуть мальчика, отчего тот упал, рубашка задралась, обнажая худощавые, бледные до синевы, бедра и ягодицы. 

Драко, багровый не столько от стыда, сколько от ярости, приказал:

-Выкинь его вон, Диззи!

Эльфийка было подскочила к державшему хозяина мужчине, но тут же упала замертво от ядовито-зеленого заклинания, пущенного страхующим напарника аврором.

-Живей, Рейнольдс, мальчишку нужно отвести вниз, чтобы его мамочка была благоразумна, - сказал он, усмехаясь.

Эти люди до невозможности напоминали разбойников. Как же они могли здесь оказаться?

-Где мои мама с папой? – теряя способность соображать от ужаса, не в состоянии встать с пола и даже забыв прикрыться, выкрикнул Драко.

-Ну все, пацан, надоел, - теряя терпения, прошипел Рейнольдс, выпуская руку и хватая мальчика за ворот. Белоснежная батистовая рубашка, украшенная неброской изысканной вышивкой, купленная maman в Париже, затрещала, но выдержала. Аврор, как собаку на поводке, потащил задыхающегося ребенка вниз, мимо хозяйских комнат, в которых суетливо хлопотали чужие люди. Идя по широким, прежде всегда пустынным коридорам, слушая гул голосов в обычно тихом даже днем мэноре, Драко понимал, что как раньше, уже никогда не будет.

***

  
-Палочку! – напомнил назвавшийся Фишером. 

"Грязнокровка, наверное", – отстраненно пронеслось в голове у урожденной Блэк.

-И не подумаю! У вас есть бумаги? – Нарцисса невольно отступила на шаг, двигаясь к выходу. Бежать?   
Использовать защиту мэнора, уничтожив чужаков? 

-Мама! - Леди Малфой резко обернулась. У порога стоял Драко и умоляюще смотрел на неё. Сын был босиком, в одной тонкой, почти прозрачной ночной рубашке, за ворот которой мальчика держала грубая рука. Другой рукой мужчина в аврорской мантии приставил свою палочку к шее мальчика. Такого беззащитного, потерянного выражения лица Нарцисса не видела у своего ребенка очень давно.

-Драко! – палочка выпала из ослабевших пальцев. Нарциссы. Это был последний раз, когда она её держала.


	3. Не мечите бисер

-Драко! — палочка выпала из ослабевших пальцев. Нарциссы. Выпустив мальчика, аврор подхватил изделие Олливандера, такое же изысканное, как хозяйка, которая, забыв обо всем, бросилась к сыну. Мгновенье — и она прижимает к его себе. Драко на грани обморока повис на матери, на нежной шее мальчика набухла багровая полоса.

-Дайте воды! — потребовала леди Малфой. Один из вторженцев фыркнул.

-Пожалуйста, — ради сына аристократка наступила на свою гордость. Как же унизительно жить без палочки!

Кто-то наколдовал Агуаменти, наливая воду в бокал тонкого стекла, один из тех, что подарила Белла, еще когда была на свободе. Нарцисса сунула Драко питье, тот сделал глоток, проливая остальное. Мальчика колотила нервная дрожь, ему нужно было успокоительное, укрепляющее…

Раздумья Нарциссы прервал Фишер:

-Миссис Малфой, теперь мы должны доставить вас в Аврорат на допрос. Немедленно.

-Но… мой сын, ему нужно…- женщину перебил аврор, разглагольствовавший ранее о заслугах:

-О нем позаботятся, завтра его заберет опекун.

Драко отцепили от матери, которую потащили к каминной; домовики, украдкой смахивая слезу, выглядывали из-за мебели. Малфой-мэнор де-факто Малфоям уже не принадлежал. Оставалось всего ничего, чтобы это узаконить.

***

  
Гарри Поттер, чумазый и взъерошенный, поднял осоловевший взгляд от клумбы, которую он пропалывал, на сову, севшую на нормальный забор нормального семейства Дурслей.

-У меня солнечный удар и ты мне кажешься? — обратился мальчик к птице. 

Раннее утро было на редкость жарким, но Поттера отправляли работать в любую погоду. В пользу галлюцинации говорил свернутый листок бумаги, прикрепленный к лапке. Опасаясь, что сова его не дождется, Гарри, с трудом поднявшись с затекших колен, поспешил к забору. Гроза мышей, однако и не думала улетать, пока мальчик неловко, пачкая свиток, отвязывал его.

-Прилетела поздравить меня с днем рождения? Это очень мило, ведь Дурсли даже не вспомнят, что тридцать первого июля родился я, — бормотал мальчик, провожая взглядом взлетевшую сову. — Не то, чтобы и хотелось, конечно.

Гарри вспомнил свою маленькую традицию в день рождения рисовать на полу чулана торт с каждым разом увеличивающимся количеством свечей. Ровно в полночь он «задувал» их, воображая, как бы делал это с родителями, будь они живы. Сегодня он тоже так поступил, а потом, мечтая, долго не мог заснуть, утром проспал, на него накричала тетя Петуния, дядя Вернон, к счастью, уехал на работу, ничего не сказав в своем духе. Дадли тоже пока что себя не проявил, но ведь еще не вечер.

Гарри засунул послание за ворот растянутой футболки и заспешил в туалет. Разворачивать бумагу он будет чистыми руками и вдали от любопытных родственников.

***

  
Утро встретило Драко ломотой во всем теле и нестерпимой головной болью. Мальчик затравленно огляделся, с трудом припоминая вчерашние события. После того, как маму забрали разбойники, оказавшиеся аврорами, ему велели сидеть тихо и ждать. Малфой-младший упал на ближайший диван и затаился. Присутствующие тоже расселись и стали кто подремывать, кто тихонько переговариваться. Изредка в гостиной появлялись другие люди, они тихонько о чем-то докладывали главному. Двое, разбудившие мальчика, не ушли, они были здесь, сидели с независимым видом в креслах, сдвинув их поближе друг к другу. Хотя они, разговаривая между собой, даже не смотрели на Драко, он их очень боялся. Поскольку ничего не происходило, мальчик постепенно начал успокаиваться. Он сел поудобней, поджав ноги и зябко обхватив себя руками. В конце концов ему удалось забыться тяжелым, тревожным сном.

Драко огляделся. В гостиной никого не было. Надо было срочно к себе, одеться и умыться, возможно, отправить сову или домовика.

-Диззи, — горестно всхлипнул Малфой. — Диззи, Добби, Бидди!

На зов никто не отозвался, если не считать аврора, появившегося на пороге, за которым угадывался высокий мужчина в темной мантии.

-Малфой! За тобой прибыл твой опекун.

Мужчина, огибая говорившего, шагнул вперед, стукнув чем-то по полу. Драко, не веря своим глазам, уставился на трость с набалдашником в виде змеи. Подняв голову выше, мальчик встретился взглядом с рыжим до неприличия человеком.

-Это Артур Уизли, до Хогвартса ты поживешь у него.


	4. Трава у дома

-Это Артур Уизли, до Хогвартса ты поживешь у него.

  
Драко Малфой, наследник рода, рафинированный малолетний эстет, взревел раненым гиппогрифом и бросился к захватчику отцовской трости, нанося кулачками удар за ударом.

  
-Где отец? Что вы с ним сделали?! – кричал полностью потерявший над собой контроль ребенок.

  
Однако взрослые не собирались ни дожидаться конца его истерики, ни тем более объясняться с ним. Аврор отодрал мальчишку от Уизли и встряхнул пару раз, чтобы привести в чувство. 

  
Новоявленный опекун поправил дорогую черную мантию из тяжелого переливающегося бархата, несколько неуместного для повседневной носки, перехватил трость и небрежно кивнул подопечному, приглашая за собой. Драко сглотнул. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что не одет.

  
-Моя одежда, - выдавил он.

  
Однако эффект от этой фразы был совершенно неожиданный. Артур задрал мантию в поисках кармана брюк, выудил оттуда сомнительной чистоты носовой платок, колданул… - и вот он уже протягивает Наследнику Малфой нечто сизого цвета, что при богатом воображении и, главное, необходимости, могло сойти за накидку.

  
-Я это не одену! – взвился Драко.

  
-Ну тогда пойдешь так, - усмехнулся аврор.

  
Мальчик окинул себя взглядом, сжался и нацепил предложенную мантию. Ему ничего не оставалось как засеменить босыми ногами по ледяному мраморному полу, уходя навсегда из родного дома.

***

Утомленный больше обычного Гиппократ Сметвик вышел из палаты пациента и сразу же попал под вспышки колдокамер. Среди резких голосов репортеров один особенно противный перекрикнул всех:

  
-Рита Скитер, "Ежедневный пророк". Скажите, каково состояние Альбуса Дамблдора после победы над Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Есть ли опасения за его состояние в связи с почтенным возрастом? - зачастила вульгарная блондинка.

  
Сметвик, опасаясь, что та задаст еще море неуместных вопросов, вздохнул и огласил диагноз:

  
-Альбус Дамблдор в магической коме.

***

Гарри весь день перечитывал письмо, которое своим появлением так кстати заменило подарок. Школа Чародейства и Волшебства казалась продолжением еще живой детской надежды, что все будет хорошо. Однако наученный горьким опытом племянник Дурслей не спешил у них спрашивать, что с этим посланием делать, ведь тут вступал в силу запрет на слово на букву "м". Поэтому Гарри просто спрятал заветные листки в самую дальнюю часть своего беспорядка в чулане и ходил до конца этого удивительного дня счастливым.

***

Проходя вслед за Артуром Уизли мимо каминной, Драко ожидал, что перемещаться они будут по каминной сети, но мужчина, почувствовав невысказанный вопрос, пояснил:

  
-У нас камин немного…хм… засорился, будем аппарировать.

  
Чтобы добраться до площадки для перемещений, пришлось пройти через всю парадную часть поместья. Вокруг зеленели идеально подстриженные газоны, цветники благоухали не хуже французских духов, даже хриплые крики павлинов, доносящиеся с заднего двора, не портили идиллию. Её портил сопровождающий, босые ноги и, самое главное, отсутствие родителей.

  
Аппарировать с рыжим Уизли было не очень приятно, но Малфой, давно ничего не евший и не пивший, справился с этим испытанием достойно, если не считать, что он не удержался и свалился на жухлую, какую-то побитую жизнью травку.

  
-Поднимайся, Драко Малфой. Это Нора, и здесь, - мужчина указал на высокий эльфятник, расположившийся прямо перед ними, - ты будешь жить.


	5. Вместе целая семья

-Поднимайся, Драко Малфой. Это Нора, и здесь, - Артур Уизли указал на высокий эльфятник, расположившийся прямо перед ними, - ты будешь жить.

  
Подумав, что он оказался на заднем дворе какого-то убогого трактира, Драко немало удивился, вместо предполагаемых пьяных прощелыг-клиентов увидев на крыльце толпу детей разных размеров, возрастов, но одинаковой ржавой раскраски; в центре этой сюрреалистической композиции торчала, замотанная в чалму из старого полотенца, женская голова. Голову подпирал бюст, к которому, вместо сердца, его хозяйка прижимала своих отпрысков.

  
-Это моя семья, - с гордостью произнес Уизли-старший, подталкивая подопечного к дому. – Это моя жена Молли, а это - дети.

  
Маленький Малфой ожидал перечисление имен, но, похоже, в семье рыжих дети, в отличие от его собственной, не были штучным товаром и шли оптом.

  
-Моллипусечка! – обратился мужчина к жене. "Отец бы никогда не позволил себе сказать такое на людях", - ужаснулся Драко, глядя как престарелый (в его понимании) ловелас смачно целует в губы жену. Как ни странно, дети это одобрили, что вылилось в длительное улюлюканье, устроенное двумя похожими, как все эльфы в поместье Малфоев, мальчишками. Их мать, впрочем, совсем не возражала, лишь протянула:

  
-Фред, Джордж, ну хватит.

  
Нацеловавшись и наобнимавшись вволю с женой, глава семьи сказал:

  
-Молли, дети, присмотрите за мальчиком, он теперь сирота, а я спать, допросы эти, знаете ли, вся ночь на них ушла, - и завалив подолом новой мантий стоящие в рядок магловские резиновые сапоги, которые было попытался поднять тростью, но безуспешно, зашел в дом и зашагал к лестнице.

  
-Деточки, вот у нас папа теперь какой, все в дом, все в хозяйство! – воскликнула миссис Уизли. – Конечно, мы позаботимся о сиротке, в тесноте да не в обиде. Ну, раз папу ждать не надо, давайте завтракать. 

  
В кухню, описывать которую нет смысла, ибо смотри выше про трактир, Драко вошел, пихаемый выводком из четырех детей. Он бы поспорил, что на крыльце маленьких Уизли было больше, но мальчика слишком неприятно царапало слово "сиротка", чтобы об этом задумываться. Однако завтрак отменился, когда в кухню влетела сова.

  
-Газета! – оживилась Молли. – Дети, пора культурно просвещаться. Ну-ка, сядьте за стол, живо! Там должно быть про вчерашнее. Сейчас я прочитаю.

  
Отпрыски не торопились к культуре или просвещению, однако сразу уйти не посмели. Близнецы прилепились к косяку по разные стороны кухонной двери, рыжий помладше подпирал ближайшую к выходу стену. Девочка неудобно присела на краешек стула за дальним концом стола, как будто собиралась в любую минуту вскочить. Один Драко в уродливой наколдованной мантии неловко топтался под пристальными взглядами.

  
-Так, а ты садись сюда, - произнесла хозяйка, хватая мальчика за вывернутую аврором руку, и усадила его рядом с собой, тщательно вытерла ладони о не очень чистое полотенце, не выпуская палочку, и принялась читать:

  
-Вчера, двадцать третьего июля, когда большинство служащих министерства уже разошлось по домам, случилось то, чего вы, дорогие читатели, совсем не ожидали. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть нагло возродится и сведет на нет героические усилия Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Выжил и который должен пойти в Хогвартс, неприменно поступив на Гриффиндор, как и его мама с папой, пожертвовавшие ради него жизнью!

  
Молли сделала паузу и непонятно почему всхлипнула. Драко лишь в нетерпении заерзал, он хотел хоть немного разобраться в том, почему забрали его маму и папу, ведь ясно, что уж они-то никакого отношения к Неназываемому не имеют, по крайней мере лет десять. Между тем миссис Уизли продолжила:

  
\- Приспешники Того-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Произносить, ведомые своим кровавым главарем, заполнили Атриум. И, казалось, не было им числа, и выглядели они страшно, сверкая масками. Но страшнее всего был Он, похожий на змеелюда, ужасающий своей беспощадностью. Вел Пожирающих Смерть, грязных тварей, его правая рука Люциус Малфой…

  
Драко, не выдержав, перебил:

  
-Да кто же пишет подобную чушь!

  
Молли, восприняв сказанное как вопрос, ответила с простодушной гордостью:

  
-Это Рита Скитер. Я ни одной её статьи не пропустила, прочитаешь, будто сам поучаствовал. Слушайте дальше: "Но наши сограждане, колдуны и ведьмы, грудью встали на защиту…"

  
Драко покосился на группу хозяйских детей. Она несколько поредела – не было двоих старших и, без сомнения, остальные тоже надолго не задержатся. Однако их мать (ну неужели не заметила?) читала бесконечную статью с поучительной интонацией, помахивая в особо проникновенных местах палочкой. Сколько бы это продолжалось, Малфой не представлял, но тут из открытого окна донесся грохот, крики и девчачий визг. Молли бросилась к подоконнику, являя миру необъятный филей.

  
-Фред! Джордж! Да сколько же раз вам говорить!.. Джинни, милая, иди я тебя почищу.

  
Иллюстрацией к происходящему, ветерок занес с улицы вонь навозной бомбы, как будто Драко не хватило первого впечатления от Дыры. Пользуясь, что хозяйка на него не смотрит, мальчик схватил газету.

  
Получив газету, Драко бегло просмотрел передовицу. Ожидаемо, в статье мисс Скитер не было ни одного факта, и Драко уже начал надеяться, что написанное ей – вымысел, но тут ему на глаза попалась еще одна колонка. В статье другого журналиста кратко описывались все те же события, но, в отличии от любимицы Молли, тот сухо и правдиво, насколько это можно было сделать по горячим следам, излагал хронологию неудавшегося переворота.

Мальчик узнал, что Темного Лорда убил директор Дамблдор невероятно мощным заклинанием, тринадцать нападавших были убиты и чуть меньше ранены. Погибло шесть авроров и многие были ранены, есть жертвы и среди случайно подвернувшихся служащих Министерства. Но, самое главное, было указано, что Люциус Малфой, живой и относительно здоровый, предстанет в числе прочих перед судом, который вряд ли вынесет ему приговор, отличный от Поцелуя.


	6. Замечательно живем

"Люциус Малфой предстанет перед судом, который вряд ли вынесет ему приговор, отличный от Поцелуя". 

Прочитанные слова звенели в голове Драко, как ледяные осколки. "Этого не может быть, этого просто не может быть", - как заклинание, твердил он про себя, не замечая, что разбежавшиеся дети вернулись к столу, чтобы получить свой завтрак, как миссис Уизли сунула ему под нос щербатую тарелку с жирно поблескивающей массой. Разум не справлялся, еще вчера он был обожаемым наследником, горячо любимым сыном, а сегодня…

-Ешь-ешь, - подталкивая обратно к мальчику нетронутую тарелку, пропела миссис Уизли. – Так как тебя зовут, милый?

Самым правильным ответом на такое оскорбительное поведение было промолчать, а еще лучше – встать и уйти, но Драко не мог этого сделать, он был ребенком, вдали от родителей и дома и, об этом было страшно даже думать, были ли они еще у него?

-Меня зовут Драко Малфой, мадам, - пытаясь приподняться в тесноте стола, ответил маленький блондин. Один из мальчишек, наиболее чумазый, смачно хрюкнул, безуспешно сдерживая смех, а еще один рыжик, постарше, удивленно уронил книгу.

-Тебе кажется смешным мое имя? – родственник Блэков, забыв о печальных обстоятельствах своего здесь пребывания, моментально вскипел и бросился на обидчика. Будто сражаясь на стороне одного из семьи, горе-мантия, наколдованная Уизли-старшим, развеялась. Оставшись почти голым, Малфой настолько потерял себя от гнева, что процедил презрительно:

-Заклинания, наложенные предателями крови, недолговечны.

Неудивительно, что секунду спустя он поймал два одинаковых удара правыми и книжкой по голове. Младшие нерасторопные Уизли только готовились применить летучемышиный сглаз и просто попинать упавшего гостя, но их мать, надо отдать ей должное, не позволила. Не говоря ни слова она, сердито сопя, закутала Драко в очередное бывалое полотенце и повела наверх, заставляя передвигать ватными ногами. Кое-как добравшись до тесной комнатенки на самом верху, она уложила мальчика на чью-то неопрятную кровать, и Драко провалился в сон.

Разбудила его вечером миссис Уизли, сунув в руки стопку поношенных, но чистых вещей.

-Можно мне принять ванну? – спросил еще не отошедший от сна наследник Малфой тоном, которым разговаривал в магазине с продавцами. Молли буркнула:

-У нас только душ, - и подтолкнула в нужную сторону.

В тесной ванной комнате Драко с отвращением огляделся. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что не попросил полотенце и губку. О том, чтобы пользоваться чужими, не могло быть и речи. К счастью, пока он размышлял, в дверь забарабанила хозяйка и - о, чудо! – принесла все необходимое. Забыв, или, вернее, не догадавшись поблагодарить её, мальчик брезгливо встал под душ. Подставив ноющее тело под жиденькие струйки, он малодушно обрадовался отсутствию зеркала. О том, что бы оно сказало, можно было не гадать, судя по саднящим скулам и синякам на руке. На одежду Малфой предпочел не смотреть, сейчас он бы одел что угодно, лишь бы не наколдованное.

Когда чистый, но недовольный Драко спустился вниз, вся семья уже ужинала. В этот раз за столом был мистер Уизли, который молча указал на пустой стул на дальнем конце стола. Отчего-то сейчас дети вели себя пристойно, только сосед Малфоя не ел, а прокапывал яму в тарелке, пыхтя и торопясь. Хозяйка легко поднялась и подала еду, выглядящую так же неаппетитно, как и завтрак.

"И это все, что они сделают?" – Драко был переполнен неуместным аристократизмом. Сами Уизли могут позориться за столом, если желают, но его, наследника Малфой, они должны принять по протоколу. Не успел мальчик дать возмущению полностью овладеть собой, как в закрытое окно что-то ударило.

-О, сова, - весело сказал один из близнецов. – А второй подхватил:

-Мама, если она убилась, можно мы её заберем на опыты?

Молли ожидаемо запретила, сделав это в очень красочных выражениях.  
-Сова вечером? – удивился самый старший мальчик и открыл окно, впуская пернатого почтальона. – Что там?

Первым газету просмотрел глава семьи.

-Экстренный выпуск, - сказал он. – Министерство выставляет на торги конфискованную недвижимость пожирателей. - И добавил, злорадно покосившись на Драко, - Малфой-мэнор тоже.


	7. Да не судим будешь

– Министерство выставляет на торги конфискованную недвижимость пожирателей, - сказал мистер Уизли.- И добавил, злорадно покосившись на Драко, - Малфой-мэнор тоже.

Кровь прилила Драко к щекам, он закричал:

\- Это неправда! – и вдруг позорно разревелся, спрятав от стыда за свою несдержанность лицо в рукаве. Он не видел, как переглядывались дети, лишь услышал, как Молли укоризненно произнесла:

-Это же ребенок, милый! Как можно переносить на него отношение к его отцу, пусть, как ты говоришь, он не давал тебе прохода своими колкостями. К тому же мы и не стесняемся бедности, да, дети? 

Сидящие за столом недружно прокричали в ответ "да". В их голосах не было ожидаемой издевки, и Драко несмело поднял голову. В глазах Молли было искреннее участие, а её супруг, хоть и не смотрел на мальчика, не выглядел злым или язвительным.

-Ты ешь, - вдруг полным сочувствия голосом сказал сидящий рядом рыжик. Видимо, он не знал другого способа утешения. 

***

Утром первого августа Гарри еще вспоминал с теплотой непонятную весточку судьбы, не ожидая, впрочем, продолжения истории. Как и положено в пятницу, Дурсль-старший, уезжая на работу, был более благодушен; Петуния, проводив его, тоже пребывала в хорошем настроении, вполголоса перебирая развлечения для всей семьи на выходные. Гарри и не думал обижаться, натирая полы в прихожей, что его в планах тети не было, привык. К тому же повторения поездки к питону его хрупкая нервная система могла не выдержать, и исчезновением стекла родственнички бы не отделались. Мальчик мстительно (заверив себя, что он на самом деле так не поступит, и даже не хочет) представлял, как он заставляет дядю взлететь и летать кругами, а тетю и Дадли… А может, летать будет Дадли, а старшие Дурсли будут умолять поставить сыночка на землю и скажут, что сожалеют, что раньше не любили его, Гарри…

Такую вкусную думку не дал додумать звонок в дверь.  
-Открой дверь, мальчишка! – привычно прокричала Петуния из глубины дома.

Гарри покорно распахнул входную дверь и оторопело уставился на пришедшего.

***

Наследник Малфой, который вот-вот останется без мэнора, хотел вежливо сказать, что не голоден, но тут до самого его естества донесся божественный запах еды. Нет, Еды. Мальчику, конечно, и раньше случалось проголодаться, полетав на метле, например, но для разборчивого едока Малфоя это был некий эстетический голод, как возможность отведать что-то. А сейчас Драко вдруг понял, что если не съест свой ужин, то просто умрет, и заработал ложкой. 

Маленький Малфой не сознавал, что переключается на что-то привычное, такое как еда, чтобы до него не дошла непоправимость происходящего. Даже угроза расправы дементорами над отцом, высказанная в "Пророке" и куда более болезненный для маминого (сюрприз!) сына арест Нарциссы, не потрясло Драко так, как возможное лишение Мэнора. Колыбель рода Малфоев не может принадлежать кому-то другому!

Потом был некрасивый, но очень вкусный десерт и разговоры семейства, в которых Драко, конечно, не принимал участия, но слушал внимательно. Он наконец запомнил, как кого зовут, узнал, что мальчик Рон (тот, который ел с большим аппетитом) тоже идет в Хогвартс в этом году (Драко вздохнул с облегчением, что на Гриффиндор). Завтра Форджи, так они обращались друг к другу, чтобы запутать домашних, собираются устроить небольшой квиддичный матч и могут дать Бледнофою (Мерлин, даже прозвища Уизли дают не аристократические – Бледнофой!) метлу одного из самых старших братьев.

Наконец этот длинный день подошел к концу. 

  
-Ронни, проводи товарища в свою комнату, я трансфигурировала ему вторую кровать из твоей тумбочки. Не кричи, я из нее все выложила, - сказала миссис Уизли.  
  
Драко послушно поднялся и поплелся вслед за долговязым "товарищем", не зная, чего бояться больше – отмены преобразования кровати посреди ночи или сна среди горы хлама.

Впрочем, спать он не собирался, хорошо отдохнув накануне. К тому же они ведь не ожидают, что он все так и оставит? Поэтому полежав, не раздеваясь, под одеялом пару часов,пока внизу все не стихло, мальчик тихонько встал и, прихватив разношенные ботинки Рона, заскрипел вниз по лестнице.


	8. Не ходите, дети

Подождав, пока внизу все не стихнет, Драко тихонько встал и, прихватив разношенные ботинки Рона, заскрипел вниз по лестнице. У сына скользкого Люциуса был план.

Добравшись до камина, беглец бросил щепоть пороха и уже собирался назвать адрес, но камин не вспыхнул зеленым, а лишь чихнул сажей. Перед глазами как живое встало лицо мистера Уизли, говорящего, что тот "засорился".

Пора переходить к варианту "Б" – "непредвиденное". Мальчик выбрался на заставленное крыльцо; тяжелая входная дверь с тихим стуком захлопнулась позади. Обувшись (пришлось посильней зашнуровывать, чтобы не потерять ботинки), Драко поковылял в лесок, подальше от Норы.

Диззи была у наследника Малфоя всегда, все время, сколько он себя помнил, поэтому первой мыслью было вызвать именно ее. Но ведь домовушку убили! В груди что-то сжалось, несомненно, от негодования от потери собственности. Но ведь оставались другие эльфы!

-Бидди! Лимпи! – позвал хозяин , но так ожидаемых хлопков не прозвучало. Немного сомневаясь, Драко добавил еще одно имя. – Добби!

***

Нарцисса Малфой, не евшая со вчерашнего вечера, и выпившая лишь стакан чаю, принесенный сердобольной сотрудницей аврората, все еще была на допросе, несмотря на позднюю ночь. Вернее, это так называлось, а фактически её дело перепоручали все менее значимым и опытным аврорам; между попытками вникнуть в суть проходили часы. Нарциссу только раз вывели в туалет, все остальное время она просидела в чьем-то кабинете у стенки, стараясь подремать.

Леди Малфой мучила тревога за мужа и особенно за сына. В голову лезли разные мысли, все как одна неприятные. Было очевидно, что всерьез её никто не принимает, а арестовали из-за роли Люциуса в возрождении Темного Лорда и в назидание недовольным.

***

-Добби! – повторил Драко.

-Плохой бывший хозяин позвал плохого Добби! – прозвучал резкий голос Добби. Младший Малфой не переносил этого домовика за дурацкую манеру заменять выполнение приказов наказанием самого себя, но теперь он был рад и ему, не замечая слова "бывший".

-Добби, перенеси меня к…

Негодный слуга, не задумавшись, тут же перебил мальчика и, одновременно выкручивая уши вместе с попыткой стукнуться головенкой то о свои колени, то о стоящее поодаль деревцо, проверещал:

\- Плохой бывший хозяин нам больше не хозяин! Нам сказали не слушаться плохих бывших хозяев, - с чем и исчез.

Драко задохнулся от возмущения. Если бы среди приличных волшебников ходили разговоры, что домовики способны проявлять чувства, отличные от вины и желания услужить, он бы предположил, что Добби издевается. Но с чего бы? Ну не с того же, что наказывать эльфов юному Малфою приходилось куда как часто и делал он это с превеликим удовольствием?

Справившись с негодованием, Драко решил вернуться. Поразмыслить над другим планом можно с утра. С трудом ориентируясь в темноте, мальчик, ежась от ночной прохлады, направился к Норе. Поднявшись на крыльцо и дернув дверь, он обнаружил, что не может ее открыть. Драко повторил попытку, потом ещё и ещё.

\- Эй! – довольно громко прокричал Малфой после минутной борьбы с дверью. – Откройте!

Драко отнюдь не смущало то, что сейчас ночь и все спят, а также то, что ему полагалось быть в кровати, а не бродить снаружи. В доме не было слышно ни звука, и Малфой, покричав еще, перешел к стуку, сильному стуку и грохоту, задействовав не только руки, но и ноги. В ответ все также царило безмолвие. Видимо на доме были сильные заглушающие чары. А может, все просто крепко спали, устав за день.

Как бы то ни было, мальчику предстояло принять решение. Задумавшись ненадолго, Драко зашагал прочь от Норы. Однако "прочь" – направление очень неопределенное. После часа ходьбы Драко, устав спотыкаться и падать, присел ненадолго отдохнуть на упавшее дерево. Неудобная поза и холод не помешали мальчику мгновенно уснуть.


	9. Не похожий на тебя

После часа ходьбы по лесу Драко, устав спотыкаться и падать, присел ненадолго отдохнуть на упавшее дерево. Неудобная поза и холод не помешали мальчику мгновенно уснуть.

Утром Драко испытал дежавю - ломота во всем теле и нестерпимая головная боль. Мальчик затравленно огляделся, с трудом припоминая вчерашние события. После того, как он ушел из Норы, поговорил с Добби (кто мог запретить домовикам слушаться хозяев?), он заснул, как егерь, в лесу!

Скиталец с трудом встал. Как истинному Малфою, ему следовало трезво оценить ситуацию и, если надо, принять поражение. Все говорило о том, что по этим лескам и полям можно блуждать бесконечно. Итак, вперед, то есть назад в Уизли-Мэнор!

Драко неспешно побрел в Нору. Уже рассвело, но видно было плохо из-за тумана, клубящегося вокруг. Мальчик не очень представлял, куда и сколько он так шел. Наконец показалось что-то похожее на жилье. 

***

Гарри натирал полы в прихожей, мстительно представляя, как он заставляет дядю и Дадли взлететь и…раздался звонок в дверь. Гарри распахнул входную дверь и оторопело уставился на пришедшего. На пороге стоял гробовщик - черный человек в черном пиджаке, с черными волосами и… Гарри в ужасе отступил назад, ударившись о стену. Неужели теперь он может убить силой мысли? Что же ему теперь совсем нельзя и подумать ни о чем? Подумал и раз, сбылось! Может, за ним уже едет полиция? И интересно, он убил дядю и Дадли или только кого-то одного?

-Мистер Поттер? – спросил пришедший глубоким бархатистым голосом. "Так он по мою душу!" – запаниковал мальчик, разворачиваясь, чтобы сбежать, но со всего маху налетел на тетю Петунию.

-Что здесь происходит, мальчишка? – грозно спросила тетя. Гарри не пришлось отвечать – мрачный гость шагнул без приглашения в дом, закрыл дверь и ядовито процедил:

-И ты здесь, Петуния.

***

Молодой Малфой приободрился и прибавил шаг. Пройдя еще немного, он огляделся и обнаружил, что очутился на краю света – у маглов! Вблизи за одним домом уже угадывался другой, третий – целая улица, не меньше чем Косой переулок. Вокруг никого не было в связи с ранним часом, поэтому была надежда убраться из опасного места незамеченным.

Надежде не суждено было сбыться. Прямо на мальчика из тумана неслось что-то звенящее; пока Драко соображал, что бы это могло быть, время оказалось упущено. Оцепенев, Малфой смотрел на магла, двигающегося на каком-то механизме, крутящем ноги седока. Видна была длинная палка, притороченная к аппарату, как копье к коню из рыцарского романа. Вся конструкция неодолимо приближалась, неистово звеня и, поскольку Драко так и не сошел с дороги, рыбак на велосипеде врезался в него, сбил и упал сам.

Драко вскочил первым и уже хотел возмутиться бесцеремонностью какого-то магла, но не успел. Из тумана вынырнул еще один магл, но не он представлял угрозу. Спущенная с поводка большущая псина бросилась к Малфою, отрезая путь к отступлению и карауля каждый шаг.

В это время собачник подал руку упавшему, помог поднять велосипед и спросил:

-Опять спозаранку, мистер Дайнер?

-Рыбка клюёт лучше утром, мистер Бойд. А вы погулять вышли?

-Что-то кости ноют, решил размяться и прогулять Макса. Заодно и вам пригодился. 

Завершив свой обмен любезностями, оба довольно пожилых джентльмена уставились на Драко. Что-то в этих взглядах ему не понравилось. Если бы Малфой был среди волшебников, то подумал бы, что дело в его магловской одежде. Но он-то среди простецов, а одежду ему одолжили Уизли. До встречи с Артуром Драко слышал от отца об их семье только то, что они предатели крови и маглолюбцы. Последнее слово, вероятно, означало, что они разбираются во всем, что касается маглов. Значит, в вещах, подобранных Уизли, за свой имидж наследник Малфой мог быть спокоен.

-Гляжу я на этого бродяжку, - заговорил мистер Бойд, - и сдается мне, что это именно он обнес дом миссис Мэдлок. Завершу-ка я прогулку у констебля и провожу туда этого субъекта. Мое почтение, - кивнул он односельчанину, прощаясь.

Троица – мистер Бойд и мальчишка, конвоируемый Максом – шагали по асфальтированной магловской улице. Из некоторых домов на них посматривали рано проснувшиеся жители. Они пытались угадать, кто же этот беспризорник с лицом в синяках и царапинах, в поношенной и грязной одежке с чужого плеча, который бы сейчас ни за что не признался, что это он - наследник Малфой.


	10. Нищий принц

Троица – мистер Бойд и мальчишка, конвоируемый собакой – шагали по асфальтированной магловской улице. Драко сейчас ни за что бы не признался, что это он - наследник Малфой.

Несмотря на смущающую ситуацию, мальчик во все глаза смотрел по сторонам. Не имея понятия о магловских городах с их многоэтажками, Драко счел, что деревенские домики уступали Малфой-мэнору, но приятно отличались от Норы. В одном из таких строений и жил констебль.

Мистер Бойд надавил на что-то рядом с дверью, раздался пронзительный звонок. Спустя довольно долгий период дверь открылась и на пороге показался заспанный мужчина средних лет в пижаме и небрежно завязанном халате. Он недобро поглядел на раннего визитера, но внимательно выслушал и кивнул. Хозяин Макса свистнул своему питомцу и, к величайшему облегчению Драко, оба они удалились "разминать кости" дальше.

-Как зовут? – осведомился служитель закона.

-Джон Смит, - с неожиданной легкостью отозвался Драко. Видимо, выпутываться из сомнительных положений было в крови.

-Я – констебль Майер, - хмыкнул полицейский. – Заходи, подождешь в гостиной, пока я одеваюсь.

Мальчик, оставшись один, с любопытством озирался по сторонам. Теперь он побывал внутри настоящего магловского дома! Усевшись на мягкий диван, Драко прикидывал, не воспользоваться ли тем, что страж порядка не запер входную дверь. Но снаружи бродил Макс с хозяином, а констебль, очевидно, не отдаст пленника псу, поэтому Драко предпочел остаться.

Вернувшийся Майер, уже в форме, повел "подозреваемого" к той самой миссис Мэдлок. Ею оказалась приветливая пожилая леди, которая категорически не узнала в Драко того мальчишку, который накануне залез в окно.

Пока полицейский размышлял, как ему теперь быть с приведенным, Драко принюхивался к замечательному запаху свежей выпечки, которую миссис Мэдлок приготовила к завтраку.

-Ты проголодался? – участливо спросила пожилая леди.

И хотя Малфой никогда бы не унизился, напрашиваясь на трапезу, она сама его пригласила. Довольный констебль ушел, попросив позвонить ему позже и рассказать, что удастся выяснить о личности найденного. Драко даже не догадался, что весь его вид говорил скорее о жертве дурного обращения, чем о причастности к преступлению.

***

Уизли не хватились Драко ни до, ни после завтрака. Сначала надо было отправить отца семейства на работу, потом дети долго, по одному, тянулись на кухню. Потом растяпа Рон сказал, что потерял ботинки, и они всей толпой их искали, по-магловски залезая под кровати и заглядывая за кресла, потому что на Акцио пропажа не реагировала.

Обыскав весь дом, попутно наталкиваясь на массу потерянных раньше вещей и громко о них споря, они не нашли искомое. Миссис Уизли велела Рону, пока они не попадут в магазин в Косом и не купят новые, взять какую-нибудь пару у близнецов или Перси. На что последний, оторвавшись от книги (которую не столько читал, сколько за ней прятался) меланхолично бросил: 

  
-Ботинки сами не ходят. Вы давно видели Малфоя?

***

Миссис Мэдлок накрыла в столовой. Комната была небольшая, но позволила Драко почувствовать себя в привычной среде. Изящно пробуя печенье и булочки, отпивая из красивой чашки ароматный чай, Драко непринужденно вел светский разговор.

-Как ты здесь оказался, милый? Где твои родители?

-Моя семья сейчас в непростых жизненных обстоятельствах, мадам, - разливался соловьем младший Малфой, найдя, наконец, свободные уши. - Моего отца забрали в… 

-В полицию? – подсказала миссис Мэдлок.

-Да, как бы мне не было прискорбно это говорить. А maman … надеюсь, что там быстро во всем разберутся, ведь они ни в чем не виновны!

Мальчик, с его прямой спиной и безукоризненными манерами напоминал пожилой женщине принца из твеновского "Принца и нищего". Она не очень прислушивалась к тому, что он сказал, главное было в том, как он это делал. Сколько гордости и собственного достоинства!

После чая миссис Мэдлок показала Драко сад, где предложила помочь. Драко удивился, что был совсем не против собрать упавшие яблоки или выдернуть сорняки. Работая, мальчик сравнивал людей и волшебников, с которыми столкнулся за последние дни. И выводы были не в пользу последних. Грубые или равнодушные авроры, навязчивые Уизли, не имеющие понятия о личном пространстве. А вот маглы… Даже старик, поймавший его, пальцем к нему не прикоснулся, хотя, конечно, то, что он посмел заподозрить наследника Малфоя в краже… А вот Миссис Мэдлок понравилась Драко, у такого опекуна он с удовольствием бы пожил.

Размышления прервала подошедшая хозяйка. 

-Вот мальчик, - сухо сказала она пришедшему с ней рыжему мужчине в перекошенном магловском плаще.

-Опять вы! – вне себя заорал Драко, перестав походить на принца и теперь напоминая нищего. – Никуда с вами не пойду! Мне надо к крестному. Отведите меня к нему!

Мистер Уизли, внимавший крикам с видом оскорбленного достоинства, сказал:

-Твой крестный в Аврорате, в соседней камере с отцом.


	11. Отцы и деньги

-Опять вы! – вне себя заорал Драко, отступая от Артура, поближе к миссис Мэдлок. – Никуда с вами не пойду! Мне надо к крестному. Отведите меня к нему!

Мистер Уизли самым обыденным тоном, как будто это было само собой разумеющееся, сказал:

-Твой крестный в Аврорате, в соседней камере с отцом. 

Никогда еще Драко так никого не ненавидел, как этого рыжего, не только за дурные вести, окончательно лишавшие надежды, но и за этот небрежный тон, как будто он, Драко, ничтожество, а лорд Малфой и мастер Снейп – пустое место. Мальчик почувствовал, как привычное тепло в груди сменилось жаром, и Артура отбросило мощным магическим выбросом куда-то за деревья. Испуганная миссис Мэдлок сопроводила его полет недоуменным взглядом. 

Артуру Уизли не нравился Драко Малфой сейчас уже ничуть не меньше, чем сам Люциус. Начать с того, как Малфеныш его встретил в первый раз. Артур еще вечером отправил Фишеру, посланному с командой помощников в Малфой-Мэнор, сову, чтобы мальчишка собрался и был утром наготове. Однако паршивец, весь в отца, даже не оделся, дождавшись, что комнаты оказались опечатаны и ничего было нельзя уже взять. Теперь придется тратиться еще и на одежду, раздраженно подумал тогда Артур.

Дракл бы побрал его согласиться на предложение Фаджа присмотреть за испорченным мальчишкой. Артур вспомнил, как это было. 

***

В день нападения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть Артур задержался на работе и угодил в самую гущу событий. Боец из него был так себе, но он честно старался. 

Дамблдор ценой невероятных усилий одолел непонятно как возродившегося Темного Лорда, а подоспевшие авроры, получив команду бить на поражение, справились с его последователями, почему-то использовавшими сильные, но не смертельные заклинания. 

Когда все было кончено, сплотившиеся чиновники не разошлись сразу, а остались помочь аврорам и обменяться впечатлениями с коллегами. Помощь порой граничила с мародерством, в результате несколько кабинетов поближе к лифтам оказались завалены вещами. Победители не жадничали, позвали и Уизли. Удовлетворяя свою жажду мести, Артур выбрал трость Люциуса из кучи дорогого барахла, отобранного у плененных пожирателей. Там же он, поколебавшись, взял чью-то бархатную мантию.

-Артур, бери еще, тут много, - предложил юркий молодый человек, недавно принятый в Отдел по борьбе с домашними вредителями, как там его фамилия? – Мы все защищали Министерство, теперь это наше.

Артуру претило брать чужое, и он, отказавшись, зашагал к лифту. И тут-то его подловил сам министр Фадж. Подхватив Артура под руку и прогуливаясь с ним по коридору туда-сюда, он вещал, что Малфоев в лучшем случае ждет Азкабан, а другие родственники мальчишки заперты по тому же адресу. И никто, кроме него, стойко придерживающегося светлой стороны, не сможет проследить, чтобы мальчишка не вырос избалованным. 

Артур отказывался, но Фадж начинал свою песню заново.

-Подумай, Артур, какой щелчок по носу сиятельному Люциусу! Дать подзатыльник наглому блондину в лице его отпрыска! И еще, это ведь не бесплатно, тридцать галеонов в месяц, и учти, что за июль ты получишь полностью!

Директор Дамблдор, которого все Уизли очень уважали, не очень лестно отзывался о Фадже, самому Артуру министр тоже не нравился, но деньги и, главное, такая приятная сердцу картина, как он воспитывает сынка этого мерзкого Люциуса, сделали свое дело. Артур сказал "да". 

***

И вот теперь, вернувшись домой на обед, как он привык, хотя в отсутствие камина это было куда хлопотней, он узнает, что мальчишка сбежал. Пришлось задействовать приборчик, сконструированный для поисков разбежавшихся по окрестностям своих собственных детей. Малфой, конечно, не их кровиночка, но выручили ботинки Рона, на которые в конечном итоге и среагировал артефакт.

И как венец всего, найденный в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул (в магловской его части!) Малфой–младший неслабо приложил Артура магическим выбросом, не сказав даже спасибо за свое спасение.

Поднявшись на ноги, мистер Уизли быстро наложил Обливиэйт на пожилую хозяйку. Последнее, что увидел Драко, уносимый опекуном в вихре аппарации, было лицо миссис Мэдлок, бессмысленно моргавшей, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.


	12. Узелок завяжется

Последнее, что увидел Драко, уносимый опекуном в вихре аппарации, было лицо миссис Мэдлок, бессмысленно моргавшей после неумелого Обливиэйта. Ожидаемо, они переместились в Нору. 

Сначала миссис Уизли его отругала, потом прижала к груди, а потом хотела накормить, но Драко подташнивало от аппарации и от впечатлений. Молли отослала его в комнату отдохнуть.

Рон хотел врезать за ботинки, но Малфоя отбили близнецы, проводив его наверх под руки, называя светлейшим лордом и прося взять в долю, когда будет делить наследство.

Драко отмалчивался. Ничего не хотелось, даже грубить. 

***

Люциус Малфой очнулся резко, как от толчка. Поглядев на незнакомый потолок, мужчина непонимающе обвел глазами комнату, нет, камеру судя по решеткам на окне. Не требовалось быть знакомым с Трелони, чтобы понять, что он опять не на того поставил. 

Встать правая рука Темного Лорда не мог не только потому, что был ранен и чувствовал боль где-то в боку и слабость во всем теле. Напуганные его близостью к Волдеморту вояки, вероятно, решили, что и могуч он так же, как и господин. Крепко связанные обычной веревкой и заведенные за голову руки хрупкого блондина должны были удержать его от беспалочкового колдовства.

Внезапно дверь камеры распахнулась. "Наверное, наложили сигналку", - подумалось отстраненно. Внутрь вошли несколько авроров, держащих наготове палочки, колдомедик и секретарь с Самопишущим Пером. Замыкал процессию довольный, как объевшийся книзл, Фадж.

-Очнулся, наконец, - произнес он, с нескрываемым злорадством оглядывая заключенного. -Засвидетельствуйте, что на Люциуса Малфоя не был наложен Империус в момент совершения преступления, – приказал министр колдомедику и обернулся к аврорам. – А затем допросите с веритасерумом. 

-В этот раз тебе не отделаться, Пожиратель, - злорадно скалясь, сказал какой-то выкормыш факультета Гриффиндор в красной мантии.

  
-Заткнись, Рейнолдс, - с досадой проскрипел секретарь, - Перо уже пишет. Все тихо. Допрашиваемый Люциус Абраксас Малфой. Дата: 25 июля 1991 года. Допрос под веритасерумом проводят…

Монотонный голос секретаря вскоре сменился безэмоциональным голосом Люциуса, наговаривая себе и остальным сподвижникам на любовную оргию с дементорами.

***

Нарциссу Малфой утром определили в одну камеру с ведьмами свободного поведения. Хотя последние обычно преступницами не считались, стоило одной из них пошарить в кошеле у клиента, наложив Сомнео, как красотка тут же оказывалась в Аврорате. Сегодня камера была набита битком, но не из-за рейда по Лютному, а потому что уплотнили задержанных женского пола.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Нарси (школьное имечко) села на пол, так как больше места не нашлось. Ведьмы от нечего делать стали её разглядывать, она смело делала то же самое. Нарцисса, хоть и провела почти сутки вне дома и его возможностей по уходу за собой, выглядела в своем домашнем платье чисто и ухоженно, то есть настоящей леди, кем и являлась. Внешний вид товарок по несчастью, напротив, не впечатлял.

Но вот две бойкие девицы, сидящие рядышком, начали оживленно перешептываться, бросая заинтересованные взгляды на новенькую. Потом та, что была в коротковатой потрепанной мантии, из-под подола которой торчали магловские синие штаны, столь любимые Сириусом, воскликнула, выпучив от восторга глаза:

-Мать моя вейла, это же та самая Недотрога-Леди-Пожирательница-Малфой!

-И правда, видала я ее, плывет себе по Косому, как по Парижу, ни на кого не смотрит! – подхватила ведьма, сидящая в другом углу.

\- А теперь будет плавать в нашем дерьме! – под общий хохот заключила еще одна задержанная.

Нарцисса постаралась хотя бы внешне не показать свой страх и отвращение. Кто знает, сколько времени ей еще придется провести в обществе, подобном этому.

***

Остаток дня для Драко прошел как в тумане. От эмоционального потрясения и от последствий магического выброса он оправлялся почти неделю, которая тянулась бесконечно. 

Дни Драко в Норе выглядели так : завтрак – обед - ужин - кровать. С Уизли Малфой общался по минимуму. Артур сам его демонстративно избегал. Молли не заставляла подопечного ничего делать, так что обезгномливали сад без него. Дети быстро оставили сверстника в покое, так как Драко их игнорировал. Даже близнецы с их взрывами и зельями, подшутив пару раз и не добившись реакции, отстали от него.

Малфой вдруг понял, что все известные ему блюда слились в одно понятие – еда, все предметы гардероба стали просто одеждой, а общество, бывшее ранее магами нашего и не нашего круга, стало или приемлемым или невыносимым. До опасного момента, когда он перестанет понимать, что делать со своей жизнью и нужна ли она ему теперь, Драко оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Такая однообразная жизнь закончилась первого августа, когда доставленный с утренней совой "Пророк" сообщил, что дважды Победитель темных лордов Альбус Дамблдор накануне вышел из комы и готов помочь стране идти правильным курсом.


	13. Повелитель змей

Первого августа доставленный с утренней совой "Пророк" сообщил, что дважды Победитель темных лордов Альбус Дамблдор вечером вышел из комы и готов помочь стране идти правильным курсом.

Как обычно Малфой встал последним, он теперь часто подолгу лежал без сна по ночам. Даже Рон уже поел, и звонкие голоса четырех из пяти младших Уизли отчетливо доносились с улицы. Молли тоже не было видно; однако Драко ждала овсянка с сухофруктами в качестве завтрака и стакан сладкого чая под чарами Стазиса.

Мальчик взял, судя по виду, неоднократно уже сегодня читанную газету и, вяло ковыряя кашу, пробежал глазами передовицу. В списке самых ненавидимых волшебников Драко Малфоя Артур переместился на почетное второе место. Личный рейтинг теперь бесповоротно, решительно и навсегда занял Альбус в пятой степени Дамблдор. 

Дважды испортивший жизнь приличным магам Великий светлый все-таки выжил, убив того, от чьего благополучия зависели лорд Малфой, его семья и другие знакомые Драко с детства люди.

Что стало с теми, с кем он играл, перебегая бессчетное количество раз из камина в камин, от кого получал и кому дарил тщательно подобранные подарки, делился новостями и планами? Что произошло с их родителями, помогавшими Люциусу в нападении на Министерство? Ведь возрождение Темного Лорда им тоже не могли простить.

Однако, как ни листал Драко газету, ничего конкретно о мистере Паркинсоне, Нотте, Гойле или Крэббе он не нашел. Обошли молчанием и судьбу Северуса Снейпа. 

Мальчик отбросил бесполезную газету, с первой страницы которой с издевательской добротой улыбался и улыбался его будущий директор.

Внезапно тихий дом Уизли оживился – в кухню ворвался возбужденный мистер Уизли, увидел Драко и снитчем вылетел обратно, прокричав:

-Молли! Молли! Где ты, Молли? Собирай детей, мы срочно едем за покупками к школе!

***

  
-Мистер Поттер? - спросил пришедший и без приглашения зашел в дом.

На шум подоспела миссис Дурсль.

-И ты здесь, Петуния, - ядовито процедил незваный гость, увидев её.

-Снейп! – воскликнула Петуния. Таким голосом она вчера кричала "Моль!", когда развернула любимый свитер. – Где же мне быть, как не в собственном доме, - сварливо сказала она. – А вот ты что здесь делаешь?

-Не будем тратить время попусту, - отрезал мужчина. По его тону, да и виду, понятно было и без слов, что он не шутит. – Мистер Поттер, вы пойдете со мной, подробности объясню по дороге.

С этими словами он больно ухватил мальчика за локоть и потянул на выход. Гарри, как был, в старой футболке и запачканных на коленях огромных штанах Дадли, пошел следом, споро переставляя ноги, чтобы не упасть.

Петуния с постным лицом проводила племянника, но, закрыв дверь, не удержалась и крикнула на весь дом:

-Yes!!! – и сопроводила возглас странным жестом, подсмотренным у Дадли.

***

Молли Уизли нисколько не обрадовалась внезапному возвращению любимого супруга.

-Артур, дорогой, ты отпросился с работы? - спросила она встревожено. – Что случилось?

-Молли! – разговаривая с женой, мистер Уизли суетливо бегал по дому, хватая какие-то вещи. – Альбус! Он приходил… Пора в Косой, закупаться к школе. Нам нужно прямо сейчас, но вот просто немедленно, и чтобы пошли все! – сбивчиво объяснил он.

-Альбус, ну тогда конечно. Как он? – участливо поинтересовалась миссис Уизли, снимая фартук – теперь она готова отправляться в свет. 

-Хоть и слаб еще, но воля у него железная, он наконец-то опять всем руководит, - явно гордясь знакомством, ответил Артур. - Ну что, берем детей, портключ сработает через пять минут.

Времени едва хватило, чтобы выловить из разных частей сада разыгравшихся младших, за руку приволочь увлекшегося чтением Перси, подтолкнуть упирающегося недовольного Драко к общей куче. В назначенное время мистер Уизли сказал "Портус", и все ухватились за чулок, переданный Дамблдором.

"Неудивительно, что Уизли всегда такие неопрятные, с такими-то сборами", - язвительно подумал Малфой, одетый в болтающиеся на нем старые рубашку и брюки Рона.

Гарри прошел всего три дома в компании профессора Снейпа, но успел узнать за этот малый отрезок времени, что, во-первых, он волшебник, во-вторых, покупки нужны для учебы в школе волшебства Хогвартс, в-третьих, у них много дел и надо торопиться.

Странный профессор действительно спешил, да так, что стоило им попасть в относительно безлюдное место, как он, воровато оглянувшись и ни словом не предупредив Гарри, аппарировал их обоих. Волшебный момент от сказочного полета был испорчен вывернувшимся желудком Поттера. Как оказалось, они переместились в Лондон; в нескольких переулках отсюда был вход в другой мир, где все-таки будет место для такого ненормального мальчика, даже если он шипит со змеями.

Еще несколько дней назад Драко, предвкушая свой первый выход в Косой для подготовки к школе и, главное, покупку палочки, строил подробнейшие планы этого события. Действительность оказалась куда хуже, чем мальчик мог представить себя в самых жутких кошмарах.

Миссис Уизли из экономии купила Малфою подержанные мантии в каком-то подвальчике, о котором мальчик раньше и слыхом не слыхивал. Потом женщина повела Драко к Олливандеру, который как-то нервно и очень быстро подобрал-всунул маленькому клиенту палочку из древесины боярышника с волосом единорога, десять дюймов. От такой будничности будущий слизеринец почувствовал себя обманутым.

-Драко, дорогой, Артур с мальчиками и Джинни сейчас у мадам Малкин, пойдем проверим, закончили ли они, - сказала Молли, отсчитывая Гарику монеты, вынутые прямо из выреза блузки.

Малфой молча кивнул и поплелся за женщиной прочь из магазина, а затем вдоль по главному переулку страны, стараясь низко опускать голову, чтобы не увидели знакомые.

У магазина Малкин рыжих не было.

-Наверное, они еще там, подожди снаружи, я зайду проверю, - решила Молли и шагнула к двери, но в этот момент та открылась и на улицу, сопровождаемый черноволосым мальчишкой в новенькой школьной мантии, вышел Северус Снейп.

-Крестный! – закричал Драко, бросаясь к нему.


	14. Узелок развяжется

У магазина Малкин рыжих не было.

-Наверное, они еще там, подожди снаружи, я зайду, проверю, - решила Молли и шагнула к двери, но в этот момент та открылась, и на улицу, сопровождаемый черноволосым мальчишкой в новенькой школьной мантии, вышел Северус Снейп.

-Крестный! – закричал Драко, бросаясь к нему.

Снейп бросил на мальчика быстрый оценивающий взгляд, секунду помолчал и резко ответил:

-Мистер Малфой, ваши родители были бы недовольны вашим поведением на людях, а также вашим внешним видом.

Драко дернулся, как от пощечины, его бледное лицо пошло некрасивыми красными пятнами. Неужели и крестный…

В этот момент из магазина вывалился улыбающийся во весь рот Уизли номер 6.

-Мама, - заорал он, увидев замершую в ожидании скандала миссис Уизли.- С кем я только что познакомился! С самим ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРОМ!

***

Дамблдор, очнувшись в палате Мунго, первым делом потребовал сообщить ему, какое сегодня число и позвать Минерву Макгонаглл. После этого, добродушно позволив себя продиагностировать, погрузился в глубокие раздумья, из которых его вывело только появление заместительницы.

-Вот твоя палочка, Альбус. Авроры передали её мне, а я сохранила, - прочувствованно произнесла Минерва.

-Благодарю, тебя, Минни, - голос директора был полон признательности. – Как жаль, что я потерял целую неделю. Расскажи мне, что действительно важного произошло за это время.

По мере рассказа лицо Дамблдора принимало все более мрачное выражение. Узнав, что Снейп арестован, Альбус пообещал Минерве, полной праведного гнева, завтра с утра со всем разобраться. Ведь ему все равно придется встречаться с Фаджем.

Выслушав доклад, он снова задумался. Как же собрать воедино все порвавшиеся нити? Как неожиданно и главное, не вовремя возродился Волдеморт!

Тогда, в Министерстве, Альбусу пришлось тряхнуть стариной и вспомнить давно неиспользуемые боевые заклинания. Времени на то, чтобы просчитать свои ходы и ответы противника, не было. Или Том убьет его, или он Тома. Многолетний труд чуть не пошел насмарку. Ну ничего, кое–что он еще успевает поправить.

– Минни, дорогая, как хорошо что ты пришла и теперь можешь помочь мне, - подпуская в голос немного магии, как он обычно делал, когда хотел убедить кого-то действовать, не задавая вопросов, начал Дамблдор.

-Фоукс, - позвал он.

Макгонагалл запротестовала:

-Ты хочешь сбежать из больницы? 

-Ну что ты. Всего лишь это, - доставая из хвоста появившегося феникса перо, с мягкой улыбкой пояснил директор. И обращаясь к фениксу, ласково спросил: - Ты ведь не возражаешь, друг мой?

-Перо?! – профессор Макгонагалл была крайне удивлена.

-Да, и это перо ты прямо сейчас доставишь Олливандеру, он давно его ждет. Поспеши, Гарику и так предстоит бессонная ночь за работой.

***

Гарри все-таки попал в сказку. За ним пришла очень мрачная фея, но это была его фея! Гарри понравился Снейп, несмотря на язвительность и угрюмый вид, показное недружелюбие и сухость. Маленькому Поттеру, выросшему в холодном равнодушии дома Дурслей, было комфортно в ярких эмоциях профессора. 

За пару часов, проведенных в Косом переулке, настоящей волшебной улице, Гарри узнал самое нужное о предстоящей учебе в Хогвартсе и, самое главное, о своей роли в борьбе со злом. Он, просто Гарри, оказался тем самым сказочным принцем, победившем чудовище, да еще с настоящей горой золота!   
  
После банка провожатый сказал, что они идут покупать мантии (Гарри уже догадался, что это те плащи, в которые сновали туда–сюда волшебники по Косому), а потом отправятся за самой настоящей волшебной палочкой.

Пока швея при помощи магии снимала мерки, а Снейп делал вид, что он мимо проходил, в магазин зашла большая и очень шумная семья. Старшие и девочка подошли к манекенам, разглядывая новинки, а долговязый мальчик, видимо, одних лет с Гарри, косясь на опасный профиль черноволосого мужчины, спросил громким шепотом:

-Тоже в Хогвартс, да? Мой папа привел старших братьев и меня за мантиями в школу. Фред и Джордж уже учатся в Хогвартсе, а Джинни только через год пойдет. А у тебя есть братья и сестры? Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, но иногда кажется, что у меня их слишком много.

Гарри был поражен. Вот если бы у него была семья…

\- У меня нет родителей. Их убил Волдеморт.

-Я рассказал вам только для общего развития, - зашипел Снейп. - Это имя не принято произносить вслух, мистер Поттер.

-Поттер? Ты Гарри Поттер?! Иу! Я буду учиться в Хогвартсе вместе с Гарри Поттером! А ты можешь показать шрам?

От ответа Гарри спасла мадам Малкин с готовыми мантиями. Поттер стал расплачиваться, развязывая мешочек с галеонами. Рыжик неохотно отошел к своим, косясь на деньги.

Черная мантия так понравилась Гарри, что он тут же надел её, скрывая Дадлино старье, которого очень стеснялся. Гарри повертелся перед зеркалом, разглядывая обновку, и решил, что теперь он ничем не отличается от настоящих магов.

-Поторопитесь, мистер Поттер, или вы уже раздумали покупать палочку? – напомнил Снейп, выходя из магазина. Гарри устремился следом.

А на улице какой-то бедно одетый, худенький и растрепанный мальчишка, совсем как он сам, окликнул профессора и назвал крестным. Строго отчитанный Снейпом, блондин растерянно стоял под жадными взглядами прохожих; рыжик из магазина, уже получивший свою одежду, тоже присоединился к зевакам.

Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым, что какая-то часть внимания предназначенная крестнику Снейпа, досталась ему. Повинуясь смутному чувству, Поттер шагнул к мальчику и протянул руку со словами:

\- Будем знакомы. Гарри Поттер.


	15. Выхода нет

Повинуясь смутному чувству, Поттер шагнул к мальчику и протянул руку со словами:

\- Будем знакомы. Гарри Поттер.

Драко в изумлении уставился в ярко-зеленые, как Авада, глаза еще одного лордоборца, коллеги Дамблдора! Не успел наследник Малфой подумать, как ему реагировать на протянутую руку, как Рон, с громким воплем отталкивая Драко, потребовал:

-Отойди от него, Малфой. Гарри Поттер – МОЙ друг!

***

  
Рано утром первого августа, несмотря на требования колдомедиков, Альбус Дамблдор покинул Мунго.

  
-Я не могу отдыхать в такое непростое для всех нас время. Иногда приходится не думать не только о здоровье, но и о жизни ради всеобщего блага, - смиренно проговорил Победитель Гриндеморта.

Колдомедики тоже об этом вспомнили, и они (как и все обычно) тут же почувствовали себя виноватыми, что отсиделись у старца за спиной. Довольный Дамблдор фениксом отбыл в Министерство.

Появившись в Атриуме наподобие Волшебника из композиции у фонтана, Альбус ожидаемо произвел фурор. Начинался рабочий день, из каминов выходило все больше волшебников, которые, завидев директора, норовили поздравить его с победой и справиться о здоровье. 

Дамблдор скромно избегал таких бесед; вообще-то он торопился – надо было, поручившись за Северуса, отправить в качестве представителя Хогвартса к Гарри и разыграть схему плохой-хороший полицейский.

Величественно вплывая в кабинет Скримджера и затыкая недовольного главу мракоборцев ласковым "Не помешаю?", Альбус рассказал о цели визита. Отказать Дамблдору всегда было очень сложно, а теперь, когда его слава и авторитет взлетели просто недосягаемо, решительно невозможно. Руфус , свернув самолетиком распоряжение и пуская бумажку в полет, устало сказал:

  
-Сейчас его приведут.

***

Северус Снейп, за неделю отсидки потерял те крупицы любви к окружающим, что у него были. Примерно то же произошло с его внешним видом: нос еще больше заострился, волосы стали еще сильнее салиться, а черные глаза стали еще мрачнее.

На допросы его почти не вызывали, что объяснялось его ролью практически зрителя в нападении на Министерство. Северус попал туда, можно сказать, случайно.

Шпион Ордена до самого злополучного вечера 23 июля был в неведении, что Лорд воскрес! Ну, метка вела себя странно, то чернела, то светлела. Но были каникулы, и зельевар находился у себя в Тупике Прядильщиков, подальше от въедливого любопытства вездесущего директора.

Северусу не хотелось лишний раз его видеть, и он собирался выждать, не стабилизируется ли метка. Но вечером в среду руку так скрутило болью, что пришлось, не мешкая, кое-как натянуть плащ и маску и аппарировать на зов.

Аппарировал Северус, как он думал, на собрание, а оказался посреди боя. Едва это сообразив, Снейп потихоньку начал сдвигаться к краю сражения, ни на кого не нападая и прикрываясь Протего. Позднее, когда мракоборцы осмотрят его палочку и найдут только заклинание Щита, то смягчат давление на профессора, как на приближенного Пожирателя Смерти.

Свое появление в Атриуме Северус, не успевший скрыться до того, как поймал чей-то Ступефай, объяснил так, что и сам бы ни за что не поверил. Якобы, проходил мимо по делам; появились люди в масках (ну да, бывшие "коллеги"). Испугался, что Пожиратели примут за министерского и убьют (Мерлин, какая чушь). Подобрал валяющийся плащ и кем-то брошенную маску и надел, просто, чтобы стать неприметным. А тут авроры…

В общем, ничего особо тяжкого Снейп не совершил, к тому же он известный мастер зельеварения и профессор в школе. С другой стороны, он уже был замечен десять лет назад в том же обществе и лишь чудом избежал Азкабана. Чаша весов качалась: отпустить – не отпускать. И тут за него поручился сам Альбус Дамблдор. Опять.

  
-Снейп, на выход, - услышал Северус. 

***

Отправив Снейпа за Гарри, Дамблдор, не мешкая, приступил ко второй части комбинации. 

Эх, как жаль, что теперь не выйдет послать Хагрида, он слишком нерасторопный, чтобы действовать быстро. Наивный добряк Рубеус мог бы легко расположить к себе скромного сироту, рассказывая о волшебном мире и том чародее, к которому и надо выстроить позитивное отношение. Кем бы заменить полувеликана, да поскорее?

Впрочем, Дамблдор уже знал это имя, направляясь к лифту, чтобы попасть на второй уровень. 

***

–Отойди от него, Малфой. Гарри Поттер – МОЙ друг! – закричал Рон, и, обращаясь к Гарри, доверительно добавил, кивая на блондина. – Его отец – Пожиратель Смерти.

Гарри это страшное слово ни о чем не говорило, за разъяснениями он обернулся к Снейпу. Тот скривился, но ничего сказать не успел. Из магазина выбежал мистер Уизли.

-Рон! Вот ты где! Чего ты убежал, я еще не заплатил за твою мантию… - начал он сердито, но завидев Молли, расплылся в улыбке:

-Моллипусечка! Как хорошо, что ты уже здесь. Пойдем прикупим и тебе новую мантию, - подмигнув жене, заговорил Артур, но тут заметил остальных.

-Снейп, тебя выпустили? – тоном, показывающим, что это величайшая ошибка, осведомился он.

Профессор его проигнорировал, но тут заговорил Рон, хватая Артура за рукав:

-Папа, папа, смотри, это Гарри Поттер, мы подружились, представляешь?

Снейп, видевший общение мальчишек от начала до конца, фыркнул, это и знакомством-то не назовешь, не то что дружбой, и сказал тихо, но отчетливо:

-Простота хуже воровства.

Принявший сказанное на свой счет мистер Уизли без размаха ударил Северуса прямо в глаз.


	16. Птица счастья

Снейп фыркнул и сказал тихо, но отчетливо:

-Простота хуже воровства.

Принявший сказанное на свой счет мистер Уизли без размаха ударил Северуса прямо в глаз.

Профессор закачался, но устоял. Самое то после тюремной камеры – размяться, подумалось зельевару. Закаленный в клубе имени папы Гарри Поттера, а потом в рядах Пожирателей, Снейп, не чинясь, двинул Артуру в ухо. Тот уронил бесполезную трость, и схватился за голову, покачиваясь. Молли и Рон бросились к нему.

Драко, украдкой подцепив трость ногой, откатил её немного, и, нагнувшись, повернул рукоятку. Палочки отца в трости не было.

Выбежавшие на шум из магазина Малкин близнецы поддержали дерущихся речевкой:

-Вперед, вперед, профессор Снейп! – азартно вопил один Фордж.

-Артур Уизли молодец, - без остановки повторял второй.

Драко обернулся. Несмотря на моральную поддержку близнецов, а может, именно из-за нее, оба члена Ордена Феникса прекратили кидаться друг на друга, отряхнули мантии, наложили на лица пару заклинаний и, отойдя друг от друга, обстреливали недобитого противника пронзительными взглядами. Зельевар явно подавлял калибром и интенсивностью стрельбы.

Тишину опять прервал Рон. Увидев Драко, он взвыл:

-Ты сломал папину трость! – И кинулся на Малфоя с кулаками. 

***

У Артура Уизли, начальника самого неважного для волшебников отдела, рабочий день только начался. Не успел он как следует устроиться за столом в своем тесном кабинетике, как в дверь постучали.

-Альбус! Вы уже на ногах, проходите, присядьте, – засуетился преданный сторонник, подвигая стул Дамблдору. – Я так рад, что вы живы. Тогда все так испугались, и если бы не вы…

-Будет, Артур, будет… Я пришел попросить тебя помочь в одном непростом деле.

-Конечно, я весь внимание, - с готовностью откликнулся Артур.

-В Хогвартс едет Гарри Поттер, он одногодок твоего Рона. Хорошо бы, чтобы Рональд стал другом сыну Лили и Джеймса, а вы с Молли присматривали бы за ним.

-Нам его усыновить? - вскочил Уизли, серьезно настроенный выполнять распоряжение. 

-В этом нет необходимости, - уклончиво продолжил руководитель Ордена. – Ты должен отправиться с семьей за покупками к школе, возьми всех детей…

-А Малфоя брать? – опять перебил наставника Артур, рвущийся в бой.

-Какого Малфоя? – не понял директор. Макгонагалл рассказала ему, что Люциус за решеткой в ожидании суда, но больше об этой семье она не знала.

-Драко, сын Люциуса, у нас. Фадж-таки уговорил меня взять его под опеку, ведь обоих его родителей арестовали.

"Вот это удача, хотел свести Гарри с другом, а теперь до Хогвартса можно не ждать его встречи с врагом", - подумал великий комбинатор, а вслух сказал:

-Артур, бери с собой всех, и воспитанника тоже. Сейчас я тебя подробно объясню, во сколько ты должен оказаться в Косом и что там делать. 

***   


Гарри потрясенно смотрел на разворачивающуюся картину. Намечалась еще одна драка, и, что приятно, били не его. Однако рыжего и блондина растащили отец и крестный.

-Гарри, а ведь мы с Молли знали твоих родителей, - стараясь собрать раскрученную Драко трость, начал Артур.

  
– Как-нибудь соберемся у нас в Норе, мы тебе о них расскажем, замечательные были деньки. – И, повернувшись к младшему сыну, сказал, протягивая галеон: - Рон, вот тебе деньги, пригласи Гарри на мороженое к Фортескью. А мы пока вернемся к мадам Малкин.

Гарри несмело взглянул на Снейпа. Тот закатил глаза, но разрешил:

-Ладно уже, идите, я подожду вас, все равно мне надо в аптеку.

  
Зельевар проследил, как мальчишка Уизли и Гарри удаляются в сторону кафе, гением Великого светлого (видимо, директор ходил в Министерство не только освободить своего доверенного шпиона) подружившиеся, как будто случайно. Профессор хотел было оставить Артура с семьей в приятных хлопотах, но тот остановил его, виновато заглядывая в глаза:

-Прости, Снейп, так было надо, ради блага Гарри.

Кивнув и отстранившись от Уизли, профессор зашагал подальше от мест, полных школяров с родителями. Возможно, действительно придется зайти в аптеку, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимании в ожидании Поттера. Счет к Дамблдору после утреннего разговора, казалось, уже просто не мог возрасти, но тот опять использовал зельевара втемную.

***

Проинструктировав Артура Уизли, Дамблдор отправился к министру. Необходимо было сконцентрироваться на этой важной встрече, так как пора, наконец, было прояснить новый курс власти и развеять или подтвердить подозрения Альбуса. 

***

Гарри понравилось мороженое. Он съел бы не только шоколадное, но и клубничное, если бы платил сам. Теперь, когда у него появились деньги, можно будет начать пробовать все то, что так любят другие дети. 

Хотя новый друг вроде как пригласил его, Гарри спросил Рона, опасаясь, что мог не так понять:

-Может, я сам заплачу?

Шестой рыжий мгновенно убрал свой единственный галеон. Гарри пришлось заплатить и за Рона.

Мальчики уже собирались выйти из-за столика, как в кафе почти вбежал раскрасневшийся мистер Уизли с объемным предметом в руках:

-Успел. С днем рожденья тебя, Гарри! От нас подарок будет чуть позже, а это тебе велел передать директор Хогвартса, Альбус Дамблдор, победитель колдуна, убившего твоих родителей. Скоро вы с ним встретитесь, а сейчас - его подарок!

Артур снял ткань, под которой оказалась клетка с белоснежной совой.


	17. В интересах рода

Получив в подарок белую сову, Гарри неловко поблагодарил и, выйдя на улицу, заозирался в поисках профессора Снейпа. 

Уизли, отец и сын, потоптались рядом, пока не показался зельевар, и, радушно попрощавшись с Гарри, будто знали его всю жизнь, отправились догонять своих.

-Профессор Снейп, смотрите, что мне передал мистер Уизли от директора в подарок на день рождения! – счастливо улыбаясь, сказал Гарри.

Снейп поморщился. "Теперь старый паук собирается контролировать даже почту мальчишки", с неприязнью подумал зельевар.

***

Добравшись до дома с помощью магловского такси и привычно заобливиэйтив водителя (а что делать, директор не дал портключ для возвращения), Артур повел своё изрядно прибарахлившееся семейство в дом. Доставая деньги и, главное, их тратя, не отказывая сыновьям, жене и малышке Джинни, глава семьи испытал неведомое раньше наслаждение. 

-Этот был трудный день, - довольно сказал он. – Поужинаем и спать.

-Без меня, - сказал Драко. Он высоко поднял голову и расправил плечи. Таким Малфоя-младшего Артур и остальные не видели. – Я устал. Сэр, - прибавил безукоризненно холодным тоном Малфеныш, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, величественно проследовал (именно так!) вверх по лестнице в спальню.

-Ну Бледнофой жжет! – восторженно взвыл Фред (или Джордж), садясь с остальными домочадцами, пораженными зрелищем, за поздний ужин.

***

Гарри не знал, куда деть птицу, и Северус, сжалившись, выпустил её, объяснив, что волшебная сова сама его потом найдет, уменьшил клетку, которую предложил положить в карман. После этого профессор повел мальчика, не только переполненного впечатлениями, но и уставшего от них, к Олливандеру.

Мастер палочек устроил показательное выступление, но день клонился к вечеру, и утомленный Гарри совсем не реагировал на провокационные намеки о сестре своей палочки. Снейп, наблюдавший за подбором, и то больше впечатлился.

Аппарировав Поттера прямо на крыльцо (благо, уже стемнело, и их не могли увидеть), Северус повторил тому правила поведения среди маглов. Он не очень ожидал, что мальчишка все-таки запомнит, но попытаться стоило. 

Не дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь из Дурслей выйдет посмотреть, кто пришел, Снейп аппарировал домой, где не был неделю. Там его ждала ванна и полная бутылка огневиски, чтобы запить неожиданную встречу с крестником в окружении Уизли и то, что он узнал утром от Альбуса.

***

Драко сел на краешек кровати. С момента, когда крестный указал ему, что Малфои себя так не ведут, он как будто заново родился. В его пустой жизни появился смысл. Это ничего, что родители под арестом, а Малфой-Мэнор отобрали. Его гордая фамилия с ним. Своим поведением он должен показать, что они не сломлены.

Жаль, что попытка забрать фамильную палочку, которой владели дед и прадед, не увенчалась успехом. Но он, Драко Люциус Малфой, будет наготове. Если представится случай, он его не упустит и вернет свое. И палочку, и состояние, и мэнор. Главное, чтобы родители были живы. А если случай не подвернется, то он его организует. В интересах рода.

Отправив детей спать, Молли не отпустила Артура.  
-Объясни мне, что на тебя нашло! Зачем ты ударил Снейпа?

Муж и не думал скрывать. Наоборот, он начал воодушевленно рассказывать агитационную задумку Дамблдора.

-Директор попросил для вида разыграть сцену ссоры из-за разногласий по поводу Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Снейп – Пожиратель, только что отпущенный на свободу. А раз он декан Слизерина, значит, Слизерин – плохой факультет…

Под пристальным взглядом жены Артур сник. То, что директор объяснил просто и доходчиво, да так убедительно, что отказаться не пришло в голову, передать Молли не получалось.

-Дамблдор просил бить? – в упор глядя на супруга, гневно спросила Молли.

-Н-нет, - нервно проблеял Уизли. – Это само вышло, Снейп обидел Рона.

-Артур, - вздохнула Молли, - не надо было тебе придумывать на ходу, ты в этом не силен. Пошли лучше спать.

"С чего бы директору понадобилась эта ссора? Неужели нельзя просто объяснить мальчику, кого поддерживать, а кого сторониться?" – подумала Молли. - "Эх, Артур, Артур, даже я справилась бы лучше…"

***

  
Северус Снейп никак не мог опьянеть. Снова и снова он прокручивал разговор, состоявшийся между ним и Альбусом в одном из кабинетов, любезно предоставленном главой Аврората, после того, как Северусу объяснили, что его отпускают, и вернули палочку.

-Мальчик мой, как же это могло произойти? – заговорил Дамблдор, едва зельевара привели.

-Понятия не имею, директор, - желчно отозвался Снейп и сжато изложил события.

-А что, Люциус Малфой тебе больше не доверяет? Неужели он даже не намекнул? Ведь ты часто у них бывал и ты, - очки Великого Светлого странно замерцали, - крестный его сына.

-Что с Люциусом? – взметнулся Северус. 

-Он жив. Значит, с тобой не поделились. И ты, конечно, не знаешь, что помогло Пожирателям снять купол, блокирующий аппарацию?

-Нет, - так же немногословно ответил Снейп.

-Жаль, это очень важная информация. Ведь ты понимаешь, если кто-то применит такое оружие вновь, даже Хогвартс будет беззащитен. Хм, я договорился, что тебя выпустят, Северус. Ведь тебе еще предстоит сдержать данное когда-то обещание.

Переходя к делу, Альбус попросил побыть сопровождающим Гарри Поттера и помочь с покупками к школе. От утомления кружилась голова и хотелось послать директора куда подальше, но он, конечно же, сдержался и предложил отправить Макгонагалл, как главу будущего факультета мальчишки Поттера.

Но, по словам Альбуса, Минерва была чем-то очень занята, а вот он – Северус, теперь (читай между строк, благодаря вмешательству директора) свободен.

  
-Мальчик мой, - улыбнулся директор, - ты молод, пара взмахов палочкой и флакончик зелий, и ты вновь свеж и бодр. Я бы не просил тебя, но действительно будет лучше, если ты отринешь обиду на Джеймса Поттера и не будешь переносить её на его сына. Если ты пойдешь к Гарри, ты докажешь это.

Снейп не повелся на дешевый развод и отказался, резко и решительно.

-Ну что же, - Дамблдор подобрался, лицо его стало серьезным и даже немного мрачным. Великий чародей наложил несколько сильных заклинаний от прослушивания и сказал:

-Я хранил эту тайну со дня развоплощения Волдеморта. Сейчас ты дашь клятву о молчании и тоже ее узнаешь.

Снейп не хотел ни в чем клясться, однако Верховный чародей настаивал, и ему пришлось подчиниться.

-Волдеморт может возродиться вновь так же, как и несколько дней назад, – сообщил Альбус. - Вот уже десять лет я готовлю план по уничтожению для него новых возможностей это сделать. Ты же не забыл пророчество, мой мальчик?

Северу скрипнул зубами: ему опять напомнили жалкие попытки спасти Лили и путы обетов, повисшие на нем, несмотря на ее гибель.

Директор посверкал очками, вздохнул и продолжил:

-Как тебе известно, мальчик из пророчества - это Гарри. Только он может стать нашим оружием в борьбе со злом. И оружие необходимо закалять. Северус, сделай, как я прошу, пусть мальчик увидит в твоем лице все плохое, что может помешать ему в новом счастливом мире. И тогда добро, к которому он потянется, послужит ему путеводной звездой.

-Лорд мертв, вы же сами его убили, - скривившись от пафоса, произнесенного директором, заметил зельевар, абсолютно не понимая, для чего он клялся молчать.

Дамблдор, до последнего не желавший открывать карты, видя, что добровольно ему не помогут, опять вздохнул и изрек:

-Волдеморт изготовил крестражи. Думаю, ты знаешь, что это такое. Он бессмертен, пока они не уничтожены.


	18. День сурка

-Лорд мертв, - заметил зельевар, абсолютно не понимая, для чего он клялся молчать.

Дамблдор, видя, что добровольно ему не помогут, сообщил:

-Волдеморт изготовил крестражи. Думаю, ты знаешь, что это такое. Он бессмертен, пока они не уничтожены.

Альбус тогда еще что-то говорил на тему общего блага, потом уточнял детали предстоящего посещения Литтл-Уингинга, но Снейп был далеко от происходящего. В его представлении в ужасающих подробностях проступал его личный День сурка. Лорд воскрес, вызвал по метке Северуса в бой, поймали авроры и бросили в тюрьму, Дамблдор вытащил, Лорд воскрес…

Снейп, сознавая, что сейчас ему не с руки упрямиться, и заверив, что отведет Гарри Поттера для подготовки к школе в Косой, кое-как отделался от директора.

Северус злился на Дамблдора, принесшего плохие новости. Эдакая престарелая Кассандра, норовящая накаркать ему, Северусу, да и всем остальным, беду. Возможно ли, что директор ошибается?

Снейп назло старому интригану не собирался идти у него на поводу. Если надо сражаться с Пожирателями, он будет. Потребуется шпионить опять, придется подчиниться. Но специально обижать сопляка для подгонки в тесные колодки плана Альбуса он не будет. Он даже сдержится, когда ребенок начнет, как это у всех детей водится, тупить и раздражать его. 

Если нельзя ничего возразить Альбусу по существу, это не значит, что он не может выразить пассивный протест, просто плюнув Великому Светлому в его суп с интригами и махинациями.

Но сразу за национальным героем Снейп не отправился. Его занимало сейчас, помимо неубиваемости Волдеморта, положение Малфоев, всех, от Люциуса до Нарциссы и крестника.

С лордом Малфоем они не были друзьями в общепринятом смысле слова. Северус именно что бывал в доме, куда первоначально его звали даже не как сподвижника в деле чистокровных, а как зельевара для беременной Нарциссы. Потом зелья понадобились слабенькому новорожденному. Как-то само собой получилось,что он стал крестным Драко.

Снейп ответственно относился ко всему, за что брался. Он всегда узнавал, даже если не мог навестить лично, как здоровье, успехи и настроение мальчика. Он ни разу не купил ему ничего дорогого и ненужного, но был готов, придя в дом, молча выслушать причитания маленького капризного мальчишки и в конце одним предложением вправить тому мозги. 

Потом, когда Драко подрос, Снейп с затаенным удовольствием начал учить крестника зельеварению. Он не ругал Малфоя-младшего и был на удивление терпелив, и вовсе не потому, что у Драко были к его предмету какие-то способности. Скорее они были самыми обычными. Но белокурый шалун был единственным учеником профессора Снейпа, который его не раздражал и который его не боялся.

Дождавшись, пока Альбус не скроется из виду, Северус обратился к одному из авроров, топтавшихся в коридоре и с интересом наблюдавших за Верховным чародеем и отпущенным пожирателем.

\- У кого я могу узнать о возможности свидания с Люциусом Малфоем?

-Даже не пытайтесь, начальство приказало не пускать к нему никого, вообще никого. И к его жене тоже, - ответил тот.

-Нарцисса тоже арестована? - Северус был все же уверен, что это ошибка. - За что?

-В тот раз Малфои обошлись малой кровью, теперь им этого не позволят. Заплатят за все, ясно? – мужчина повернулся к зельевару спиной, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Снейп так не считал.

-Подождите, а где же их сын?

Мракоборцы неприятно засмеялись, удаляясь:

-Где угодно, только не в Малфой-мэноре.

-Спросите в отделе попечительства над несовершеннолетними волшебниками, - вдруг посоветовал другой мракоборец.

Северус торопливо отправился в указанное место, однако ничего конкретного там сообщить не смогли. Девушка из этого отдела сказала, что опеку над сыном Малфоев оформляла мисс Грейс, которой сейчас нет. Сотрудница не знала подробностей, но могла сказать, что его взяла под опеку чистокровная семья.

Снейп облегченно вздохнул. Ну что же, Драко придется подождать, пока он не сможет его забрать. Радовало лишь то, что мальчик находится в привычных для себя условиях.

Следовало поторопиться – Северус решительно опаздывал с поручением директора отвести Гарри Поттера в сказку.

***

Дамблдор отправился к министру Фаджу, которого еще не видел со дня мятежа Пожирателей. Пора, наконец, было прояснить новый курс власти и развеять или подтвердить подозрения Альбуса.   
  
Однако поговорить с первым лицом Магической Британии не удалось.

-Министр только что ушел на экстренное заседание Визенгамота, - сообщила расторопная секретарша при виде Альбуса.


	19. Визенгамот, сэр

Утром, в субботу второго августа, в Норе завтракали позже обычного - главе семейства не надо было на работу. К тому же вчерашний шопинговый марафон выбил из колеи и без того не очень дисциплинированных детей, так что, когда Драко спустился на кухню, надеясь, как обычно, поесть в одиночестве, он застал всех домочадцев.

Поздоровавшись, Малфой сел на свое обычное место – подальше от Артура, но вот Рон, который обычно вел себя почти спокойно, после встречи с Гарри Поттером одновременно возомнил себя звездой и почувствовал ревность, справедливо боясь за крепость дружбы с героем, начал незаметно пихать Драко в бок. 

-Рон! – привычно одернула сына миссис Уизли, поднимаясь, чтобы подать воспитаннику завтрак.

Наследник Малфой со светской миной, воспользовавшись, что Молли отвернулась, от всей души врезал рыжему по лодыжке носком ботинка (младшему сыну купили новую обувь, а те самые ботинки остались у Драко).

Рон взвыл, но не решился ударить в ответ, так как мать уже подошла к ним с тарелкой. Но сделать гадость Бледной Поганке (прости Мерлин, новое "остроумное" прозвище) просила душа, и Рональд изрек, ухмыляясь:

-А ты знаешь, что через неделю суд над пожирателями? В "Пророке" написали. Их всех отправят в Азкабан, а может, поцелуют дементоры.

Не слушая шестого, Драко обвел глазами кухню, увидел уже пришедшую газету, лежащую возле мистера Уизли. Не спрашивая разрешения, Малфой схватил её, развернул … и у него перехватило дыхание. Под заголовком "Назначена дата суда" был помещен портрет изможденного Люциуса в антимагических наручниках.

***

Утром того же дня Северус, едва проснувшись после кошмарной ночи и проглотив пару-тройку зелий (включая антипохмельное), сел писать длинный список покупок. В первых пунктах этого списка шла одежда для мальчика.

Северус отвлекся, бросая перо и нервно вскакивая. Уизли! Малфои и Уизли! Может, все же произошло недоразумение, и это совсем не та чистокровная семья, о которой сказала девушка из отдела опеки? Но тогда что Драко делал в компании Артура с рыжим выводком?

Снейп сел обратно к столу, нервно вычеркивая часть пунктов.

-Все же необходима примерка, - пробормотал он. – Куплю на первое время, а потом, как его декан, свожу на выходных в Косой. 

Северус еще вчера хотел сунуть крестнику пару галеонов на срочные нужды, но было очевидно, что рыжие цыгане все отберут "для его же пользы". Оставалось надеяться, что Драко обнаружит в себе ранее ему несвойственное умение Люциуса скользкой змеёй затаиться и потерпеть до решающего броска.

Снейп нисколько не сомневался, что Драко поступит на его факультет. Иначе бы крестник не сумел ему подыграть. Пусть все думают, что после недели за решеткой Северусу опротивела фамилия Малфой, ведь, как ни крути, именно из-за инициативы Люциуса он в конечном итоге там и оказался.

-Нет, ну Уизли! – снова вставая и кружа по комнате, воскликнул профессор. – Придется разузнать поточнее. И без вмешательства директора. Надо, чтобы он оставался в неведении о моём интересе, иначе опять вмешается. Как же я подставился с этим арестом, теперь бесполезно требовать, чтобы мне передали опеку над Драко! Даже если Люциус документально выразит свою волю, никто не допустит этого для Пожирателя. Интересно, я все еще останусь на своем месте в Хогвартсе, или Дамблдору придется меня уволить?- бормотал он, рассуждая сам с собой.

Вспомнив о директоре, Северус подумал, что жалкое положение крестника было не единственной и далеко не главной причиной того, что он вчера напился. Но о страшной тайне Темного Лорда, насильно доверенной вчера Альбусом, думать не хотелось. Он оставит эту тему. Пока. 

Вместо этого подумалось о другом. Почему–то брошенное вскользь директором замечание о том, что Люциус ему не доверяет, оказалось обидным. Но, если взглянуть правде в глаза, то, что ни сам Малфой ничего ему не сообщил, ни Лорд ни разу не вызвал до самого нападении, наводит на такие подозрения. Вряд ли только что воскресшему Господину не нужны были сложнейшие зелья уровня мастера. Неужели у лорда Малфоя был избыток надежных сподвижников? Что могло воспрепятствовать его призыву или хотя бы посвящению в тайну? Если только…

Северус замер. Если только Люциус сделал это специально, чтобы у его малолетнего сына, если придется туго, на свободе оставался хоть кто-то близкий, кто под веритасерумом покажет, что не участвовал в подготовке свержения власти и не причастен к тому, что Неназываемый обрел плоть, и даже не догадывался об этом!

Конечно, проверить, так ли это, не представляется возможным, по крайней мере, пока. Но вместе с непривычным теплым чувством от возможной заботы друга (друга?) внутри разливалась тревога и давила ответственность за Драко.

Захотелось что-то немедленно предпринять, но Снейп усилием воли подавил это желание. Только не спешить с действиями, за столько-то лет он научился ждать, искать варианты и бить наверняка, ни на кого не полагаясь. Обычно это приносило плоды, и такой же тактики следовало придерживаться и впредь.

***

А днем ранее Дамблдору, отправившемуся к министру Фаджу, не удалось поговорить с первым лицом Магической Британии.

-Министр только что ушел на экстренное заседание Визенгамота, - сообщила расторопная секретарша при виде Альбуса. – Вы ведь тоже туда сейчас отправитесь? – нисколько не сомневаясь, продолжила она. - Вот и увидитесь с ним в зале номер десять.

Велеречиво поблагодарив, Дамблдор в очередной раз прокатился на лифте, теперь уже до девятого уровня, а потом быстрым шагом отправился на этаж ниже по лестнице. Верховный чародей ходил этим маршрутом миллион раз, но сегодня он шел на это внезапное заседание неприглашенный и полный мрачных опасений по поводу вопросов, предстоящих вниманию старейшин. Что-то неприглядное было в этой поспешности и секретности.

Альбус вошел в зал и опустился на одно из зрительских мест, почти пустых, рассматривая место за кафедрой, где он обычно и располагался. Сейчас оно было занято.

На месте Верховного чародея находился Тиберий Огден, один из самых уважаемых и неподкупных судей. Хотя бы это позволяло надеяться, что ход событий, который лишь недавно очнувшийся Альбус пытался замедлить, как кентавра на полном скаку, все же останется под контролем. Вряд ли Огден затеял сам или позволит другим творить беззакония, прикрываясь властью Визенгамота.

Между тем зал суда постепенно пополнялся новыми магами в сливовых мантиях, и Дамблдор, хотя пришли явно не все, сообразил, что собираются сегодня в полном составе. Все больше и больше мелочей говорило о необычайной важности сбора. "Неужели сегодня судят пожирателей?" – подумал Альбус. Но время, проведенное в Министерстве, общение со Скримджером и другими аврорами, совсем не давало повода так думать.

Между тем Огден звучно прокашлялся и начал:

  
-Предлагаю открыть внеочередное заседание Визенгамота, созванное по инициативе министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа. Полагаю, дожидаться отсутствующих нет смысла, ведь о проведении этой встречи было запрошено всего час назад.

Дамблдор нехорошо прищурился. Фадж! Так и знал! Прочитал в газете, что победитель Волдеморта вышел из магической комы, и заторопился, решив все уладить на свой вкус, пока его постоянный политический противник еще не поправился!

Быстрый взгляд на министра, ожидаемо обнаруженного неподалеку, окруженного группой поддержки из волшебников в черных мантиях, подтвердил его правоту.

Между тем Огден продолжил:

-Визенгамот – это Верховный Совет магов, поэтому вопросы , стоящие в повестке дня, вполне в нашей компетенции, хотя признаюсь, что смелость их постановки меня удивляет. Ознакомьтесь, - с этими словами Тибериус взмахом волшебной палочки направил свитки каждому присутствующему старейшине.

Альбуса проигнорировали, что привело к усилению досады и любопытства Великого светлого.

Несколько минут слышен был шорох пергамента и шелест одеяний, но потом стал ясно улавливаться недовольный ропот. Видимо, в повестке дня стояло что-то действительно шокирующее. Директор уже подумывал о применении пары-тройки особых заклинаний, подсмотренных им у школьников, для того, чтобы незаметно заглянуть в чью-нибудь работу, как Огден продолжил заседание:

-Итак, если повестка ясна, предлагаю за нее проголосовать поднятием палочки.

Взметнулся лес рук, что снова почему-то напомнило Альбусу годы его преподавания трансфигурации.

-Кто против?

Как ни странно, одна палочка взлетела вверх.

-Причины? – лаконично осведомился Огден. По его виду было непонятно, раздосадован ли он непонятной задержкой.

-Предлагаю внести первым пунктом "разное", - поднялся проголосовавший против. – Раз уж мы собрались, то заодно можно решить и другие вопросы.

-Кто за включение пункта "Разное"? – бесстрастно спросил Огден.

В этот раз все проголосовали единодушно.

-У кого есть вопросы, требующие внимания Визенгамота и не вошедшие в повестку дня?

Откуда-то из задних рядов отозвался маг, весь вид которого кричал о принадлежности к племени юристов:

-Представитель Сигнуса Блэка Третьего. Прошу разрешить сделать заявление от имени моего клиента.

На скамьях раздались возбужденные шепотки. В последнее время еще нестарый по меркам волшебников Сигнус не появлялся на людях, что говорило, скорее всего, об ухудшающемся состоянии здоровья. Всех заинтересовало, что же такого важного мог просить вынести на заседание Блэк.

-Разрешаю, - ответил председательствующий.

Поверенный спустился вниз по проходу, встал, чтобы удобнее было обращаться к старейшинам (и спиной к Альбусу).

-Сигнус Блэк Третий, как отец находящейся под следствием Нарциссы Малфой, урожденной Блэк, просит передать ему опеку над несовершеннолетним внуком, Драко Люциусом Малфоем.


	20. Пиастры, пиастры!

Поверенный Блэка спустился вниз и обратился к старейшинам:

-Сигнус Блэк Третий, как отец находящейся под следствием Нарциссы Малфой, урожденной Блэк, просит передать ему опеку над несовершеннолетним внуком, Драко Люциусом Малфоем.

Зал возбужденно загомонил, но председательствующий Тибериус Огден, оглядев присутствующих взглядом, затыкающим говорливых не хуже Силенцио, спросил представителя Блэка:

-С чем связано обращение в Визенгамот? Или вы не разъяснили своему клиенту процедуру? Вам прежде следовало обратиться в Отдел опеки над несовершеннолетними волшебниками…

Огдена перебил кто-то из судей, по голосу ну очень старейшина:

-Верно, пусть туда и отправляется, а не отвлекает нас, а то с такой повесткой и до ночи ничего не решим!

Раздалось еще несколько голосов в поддержку кричавшего; при прочих обстоятельствах Альбус бы их поддержал, но сейчас шла речь об опеке над Малфоем-младшим и, следовательно, об Уизли. Все они входили в сферу интересов основателя Ордена Феникса, поэтому Дамблдор с напряжением прислушивался к полемике.

-К сожалению, - крючкотвор ничуть не смутился, словно ожидал такой реакции, - хотя мы уже предприняли все рекомендованные вами шаги, эффекта это не имело.

-Почему же? – терпеливо спросил Огден.

-Потому что опека уже была оформлена, притом с нарушениями, которые…

Что еще сказал бы юрист, узнать не удалось, так как Фадж, занервничав, выдал свою причастность:

-Это неправда! Все было по закону!

Горячность министра убедила присутствующих, что все было как раз наоборот.

-Поясните, министр Фадж, - попросил председательствующий. – Кстати, как оказалось, что лично вы столкнулись с этой темой? 

В голосе Огдена впервые появился намек на какие-то эмоции. Фадж задергался, и Дамблдор прекрасно понял почему. Далее в повестке дня стояли какие-то важные для Корнелиуса вопросы. Сейчас, вызывая малейшее недовольство по малозначительному поводу, министр рисковал их провалить.

Фадж, наклонив голову, что-то прошептал. Поднялась его заместительница Долорес Амбридж.

-Если позволите, я проясню ситуацию, - неприятным голосом начала она.

Огден кивнул, а затихшие было маги снова начали переговариваться, но доверенное лицо министра было трудно сбить или перекричать.

-Была назначена комиссия, рассмотревшая эту вопиющую ситуацию со всем тщанием, - затрещала Амбридж. – В результате её работы была установлена необходимость назначения опеки над…

-Покороче, - не выдержал Огден.

Дамблдор взглянул на министра; тот выглядел довольным. Без сомнения, он намеренно дал команду "фас", и теперь его цепная псина закусает всех, если только маги Визенгамота не решат спустить это дело на тормозах.

-Опекунство над чистокровным Драко Малфоем было передано такой же чистокровной семье, так что о законности волноваться не приходится.

-Уизли, - одним словом юрист Блэка выразил отношение клиента к ситуации, да и свое заодно.

-Уизли! – возмущенно воскликнуло несколько волшебников из разных частей зала.

Долорес усилила напор:

-Семья Уизли не причастна к возвращению Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Артур Уизли – законопослушный служащий министерства и отец семейства…

С мест опять послышались выкрики:

-Которое не может прокормить!

-Они - предатели крови!

Проигнорировав аргумент, который ей самой показался важным, мадам заместительница сконцентрировалась на другом:

-Мистер Уизли получает на нужды воспитанника достаточную сумму из бюджета Министерства, так как Гринготтс заблокировал все счета Малфоя и его жены, и они недоступны для мальчика.

-Заблокировал? – сейчас Тибериус был откровенно зол. – Даже ученический сейф наследника Малфоя?

Амбридж пожала плечами, опрометчиво добавляя:

-Гоблины все заблокировали, когда министр Фадж потребовал доступ к сейфам схваченных и погибших пожирателей, это не только сейфы Малфоев.

Теперь Дамблдор готов был поставить Распределяющую шляпу, что знает, что за вопросы стоят в повестке дня этого скоропостижного заседания. Картина, наконец, начала складываться, хотя многое еще следовало прояснить. Но уже сейчас Альбус, привыкший все продумывать и контролировать, почувствовал былую уверенность. Вместе с уверенностью пришла и жажда деятельности, ведь, несомненно, его присутствие здесь еще сыграет свою роль.

Не только директор уловил подоплеку этого вопроса; со скамей послышался откровенный ропот.

Амбридж решила, что пора заканчивать, добавив:  
-Кроме того, отсутствие сегодня самого мистера Блэка дает нам повод задуматься, а достаточно ли он здоров для принятия опеки. К тому же, у Уизли мальчика ждет полноценная, заботливая семья, сверстники для игр и общения. Предлагаю выслушать опытного человека, всю жизнь обучавшего детей, пусть он скажет, где и с кем будет лучше ребенку. Дайте слово директору Дамблдору!

Получив разрешение говорить, Альбус не мог не восхититься изящной наглостью Долли, с которой она говорила вещи, в которые она сама не верила, не верили остальные, но сказать ничего не могли.

-Да, действительно, я обладаю неким опытом, позволяющим оценить перспективы передачи опеки, - зажурчал Дамблдор. – Юный Драко Малфой, выросший в пагубном окружении, заслуживает шанса на лучшую жизнь, полную любви и света. В дружной семье Уизли у него будет перед глазами пример волшебников, всецело преданных своей семье и моральным ценностям, которым его никто не научит в семье Блэков.

Он говорил в том же духе еще несколько минут; даже без магического влияния на аудиторию его речь принесла плоды, судя по тому, как недовольно скривился Огден, предлагая голосовать за передачу опеки магу, чтившему традиции.

"За" проголосовало довольно много, но те, кто находился под влиянием директора или впечатлился его резонами, составили большинство. Передача опеки не прошла.

Великий светлый нисколько не жалел, что поддержал Фаджа. Пусть позже он, несомненно, выступит против нововведений министра, противодействуя планам Корнелиуса по укреплению своего положения в единственном органе власти волшебников и усилению влияния в стране. А сейчас, высказавшись за сохранение опеки за Артуром и Молли, директор помог не министру, а себе.

Через некоторое время, когда шум утих, Тибериус Огден перешел к следующему пункту.

-Далее мы должны были выбрать исполняющего обязанности Верховного чародея на время его пребывания в магической коме, однако, раз Альбус Дамблдор здесь присутствует, пусть он сам скажет, когда сможет приступить.

-Прямо сейчас, - отозвался Дамблдор, энергично направляясь к своему месту, освобожденному Огденом, где развернул, наконец, вожделенный свиток и едва не присвистнул. Однако, быстро взяв себя в руки, проговорил:

-Переходим к обсуждению даты суда над схваченными Пожирателями Смерти и их пособниками.

Слово взяла Амелия Боунс, предложив одиннадцатое августа, чтобы её Отделу магического правопорядка хватило времени на подготовку дел к заседанию суда. Она посетовала, что сотрудники аврората, задержав Пожирателей и проводя первичные допросы, по непонятной причине затягивали передачу дел подчиненным мадам Боунс. Хотя прямо этого не было сказано, складывалось впечатление, что Скримджер велел так поступить, науськанный Фаджем.

По этому вопросу голосование прошло быстро и было единогласным.

-Переходим к основному вопросу сегодняшнего заседания Визенгамота. Слово имеет Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж.


	21. Ветер северный

-Переходим к основному вопросу сегодняшнего заседания Визенгамота. Слово имеет Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж, - объявил Дамблдор.

-Как известно, двадцать третьего июля группа Пожирателей Смерти…  
  
Глава правительства волшебников долго и подробно, не забывая упоминать свои заслуги через слово, излагал события. Дойдя до необходимости судить нападавших, министр выразил сожаление, что процесс начнется так поздно.

\- При всем уважении к мадам Боунс, непонятно, зачем её Отделу столько времени на подготовку процесса. Ведь и так все понятно, мракоборцы Скримджера допросили каждого не раз, я сам присутствовал на наиболее важных допросах, например, при допросе Малфоя. Все подозреваемые сознались, когда им дали сыворотку правды, так что надеюсь, что в этот раз мы не совершим ту же ошибку, что и в 1981. Нельзя отпускать этих мерзавцев на свободу, нельзя сохранять им жизнь. Я призываю судей приговорить всех причастных к поцелую дементора.

***

  
  
Увидев в газете фотографию отца, изможденного, в наручниках, но дерзко поднимающего голову, Драко, забыв о завтраке, вылетел на улицу. Быстрая ходьба немного остудила Малфоя. Мальчик пытался придумать хоть что-то, что могло спасти родителей, но тщетно.

-Привет, - услышал Драко девичий голосок. Похоже, он опять забрел не туда.

Блондин повернулся на голос и увидел девчонку в платье не по размеру; её тонкие светлые волосы были спутаны.

-У тебя везде мозгошмыги, - все тем же ангельским голоском продолжала незнакомка.

Драко поморщился. Какие, к драклу, мозгошмыги? Она чокнутая?

Мальчик хотел уже сказать что-то резкое, но его взгляд вдруг коснулся босых ног девочки. Драко вспомнил, как он сам без обуви и даже без одежды оказался в Норе чуть больше недели назад. 

Малфой мгновенно успокоился, девчонка перестала раздражать, а паника и страх уступили место надежде. Он напишет крестному!

Забыв о собеседнице, мальчик побежал в Нору. Перья и пергамент наверняка найдутся в комнате этого зануды Персика, а семейная сова-доходяга слетает разок по действительно важному делу.

***

Рассеявшееся было внимание слушателей при столь резких словах вернулось к докладчику.Фадж, приосанившись, развивал свою мысль дальше.

-При атаке погибли авроры, служащие Министерства, даже посетители. Мощные проклятия повредили Атриум и ряд других помещений. Оставшимся без кормильцев вдовам и сиротам надо выплатить пособие. Денежных средств требует и ремонт. Но у Министерства нет свободных финансов.

Защитный артефакт был отключен нападавшими, значит, он не совершенен, и его надо заменить. Но на что? На это опять нет средств. Нападение показало, что нас в любой момент могут атаковать. Чтобы держать боеспособных людей, готовых защищать народ Магической Британии, требуются звонкие галеоны. 

"А где их взять?" спросите вы. И я вам отвечу. Пусть те, кто нанес ущерб, его и компенсируют. Каждый пожиратель, получивший приговор, надеюсь, это будет поцелуй, должен заплатить. В уголовном и финансовом смысле этого слова.

-Предлагаю, - голос министра зазвучал под сводами зала, - конфисковать имущество у всех Пожирателей смерти, а их самих приговорить к высшей мере наказания. Маги Визенгамота! Проявите сознательность и солидарность со своей страной в это нелегкое время! Издайте закон, принуждающий расу гоблинов в экстренных случаях по решению суда выдавать золото преступников, которое они там держат!

Если до этого момента пораженные волшебники молча слушали речь министра, то сейчас они заволновались. То один, то другой нарушали тишину возгласами:

-Нам не нужна война с гоблинами!

-Так преступниками сразу станут самые богатые!

-Сначала продали особняки чистокровных, а теперь хотят их сейфы!

-Тише, - вмешался Верховный чародей. – Пусть министр Фадж закончит.

-Спасибо, - сухо кивнул Корнелиус. – Деньги, полученные таким способом, пойдут в особый министерский фонд, который позволит стабилизировать нынешнюю ситуацию и гарантировать безопасное будущее. Верховный чародей, прошу поставить предлагаемые меры на голосование.

-Думаю, лучше разбить вопрос на две части. Кто за отмену моратория на вмешательство в дела гоблинов?

Подавляющее большинство проголосовало против. (И учитель Бинс тоже, если бы его спросили).

-Кто за то, чтобы приговор Пожирателям мог включать в себя, наряду с уголовным, и финансовый аспект? 

Маги, вздохнувшие от облегчения , что не придется сражаться со злобными коротышками, расслабились и проголосовали "за".

Корнелиус Фадж, отчасти разочарованный, вернулся на свое место, где его подхалимски приветствовала Амбридж, громко прошептавшая:

-Какая речь, Корнелиус! Вы почти их убедили.

Дамблдор, прежде чем закрыть заседание, взял слово:

-Пока не прозвучал приговор суда, мы не должны никого обвинять, лишать имущества и жизни. Одиннадцатого августа в этом зале должно свершиться правосудие, а не месть. Помните об этом.

Волшебники расходились под впечатлением не столько кровожадной речи министра, сколько от умиротворяющих, делающих всех лучше слов Великого светлого мага.

***

Одиннадцатого утром бледный Драко в подержанной школьной мантии в сопровождении мистера Уизли вступил в холл Министерства Магии. Ему предстояло нелегкое испытание - выдержать суд своих родителей и услышать их приговор. 


	22. Маленькая смерть

Одиннадцатого утром бледный Драко в подержанной школьной мантии в сопровождении мистера Уизли вступил в холл Министерства Магии. Ему предстояло нелегкое испытание - выдержать суд своих родителей и услышать их приговор. 

Малфой со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел, почти не спал и был весь на нервах. Артур и Молли отнеслись с пониманием, ведь любой бы нервничал. Миссис Уизли, правда, пыталась отговорить Драко от посещения Министерства, стремясь оградить от потрясения, но мальчик не послушал совета дождаться приговора в Норе.

Неизвестность – страшнее всего, вот что понял Драко, когда узнал о решении провести слушание дела обоих Малфоев и еще нескольких наиболее важных фигур из Окружения Темного Лорда в первый день судебного процесса. Мистер Уизли передал, что Драко в виде исключения разрешено присутствовать, если он сам захочет. Младший Малфой тут же согласился и ни за что бы не передумал.

***

Гарри проснулся в понедельник утром раньше обычного от стука. Приподнявшись, мальчик с удивлением огляделся, но через мгновенье пришло узнавание – это была бывшая комната для игрушек Дадли. Хотя Поттер переехал в нее на следующий день после феерической прогулки к волшебникам, он еще не привык к новому жилью. Тетя сама велела теперь здесь жить, решительно заткнув возражения Дадли (в буквальном смысле – куском пирога).

Стук, разбудивший мальчика, повторился, но он шел явно не от двери.

-Хедвиг! – воскликнул Гарри, открывая окно и впуская свою красавицу внутрь.

Сова, отправленная вечером с ответом на письмо Рона, вернулась. Она не только принесла новое послание шестого Уизли, но и поохотилась, судя по бурым брызгам на пергаменте.

Гарри плюхнулся на кровать, разворачивая письмо, уже примерно зная, что он там прочитает. За десять дней знакомства мальчики не раз обменялись весточками, и Гарри уже привык к манере Рональда вести переписку. Вот и сейчас Уизли написал, что близнецы снова сыграли с ним шутку, он обезгномливал сад и летал на метле, а еще очень ждет, когда же, наконец, они вместе с новым другом поедут в Хогвартс.

Поттер вздохнул и, разыскав перо и пергамент, накарябал свой обычный ответ. Тетя с дядей не заставляют больше работать по дому, новая комната замечательная, он тоже хочет в Хогвартс.

Закончив, Гарри хотел было привязать письмо к лапке совы, но Хедвиг явно возражала, намериваясь переварить недавно съеденное и поспать.

-Ну ладно, отправлю попозже, раз ты устала, - вздохнул Поттер. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже не горю желанием каждый раз писать Рону. Это он первый прислал свою замученную птицу, мне её стало жалко, я послал тебя, чтобы она отдохнула, а теперь почему-то гоняем только тебя. А не отвечать - невежливо, вдруг Уизли не захотят рассказывать мне о папе и маме?

Снова раздался стук, на этот раз в дверь. Голос тети Петунии сообщил:

-Завтрак, мальчишка!

-Иду, - прокричал Гарри, одеваясь. В его жизни определенно началась белая полоса.

***

  
  
Переместившись в холл Министерства камином (хвала Мерлину, наконец-то у Уизли хватило денег, чтобы его починить), Артур в сопровождении воспитанника подошел предъявить палочки.

-Цель посещения?

-Судебное заседание в зале номер десять. Артур Уизли и Драко Малфой.

Несмотря на волнение, мальчику понравилось показывать, как взрослому, волшебную палочку. Дни со времени её покупки Драко использовал с толком – спрятавшись от Уизли, тренировал знакомые с детства чары, например, заклинание, позволяющее держать прическу в идеальном порядке.

Верховный чародей Дамблдор, уже пришедший в зал номер десять, ни с кем не общался и даже ни на кого не смотрел. Он перекладывал бумаги с самым неподкупным видом; договариваться с важными для Альбуса и приговора магами перед началом суда над Люциусом Малфоем было незачем. Великий светлый все сделал заранее, и сейчас нисколько не сомневался в вынесении выгодных ему решений.   
  
Мистер Уизли усадил Драко на скамью для посетителей, подальше от кресла подсудимого.  
  
-Надеюсь, ты ничего не выкинешь? – с тревогой спросил он. – Я обещал директору Дамблдору, что прослежу за тобой. Он лично разрешил тебе пойти только на этих условиях. Веди себя прилично и сиди тихо! 

Малфой, быстро выходящий из себя, хотел тут же поступить наперекор, но он не стал препираться, увидев крестного. Драко не виделся с ним со дня встречи в Косом, написал ему, получив в ответ короткую записку, которая, казалось, шипела голосом Северуса: "Обо всем поговорим в Хогвартсе". Как бы ни хотелось мальчику подойти к сидевшему поодаль Снейпу, его гнева он боялся куда больше, чем Артура.

Северус Снейп, все еще профессор лучшей в Британии школы Хогвартс, пришел на слушание вопреки пожеланию директора остаться дома.

-Это будет в высшей мере неосмотрительно, мой мальчик, - затянул Дамблдор накануне, когда зельевар пришел к нему, как уже делал каждый день со дня освобождения, показать метку. Альбус больше не доверял ему и требовал предъявлять её, чтобы своевременно быть готовым к очередному возвращению Волдеморта, которое, по мудрейшему мнению, обязательно случится.

-Малфои мне не чужие, - сухо ответил Снейп.

-Ты хочешь попросить за них? – с живейшим интересом откликнулся старый паук. 

-Нет, я просто хочу присутствовать, вряд ли мне предъявят обвинения прямо в зале суда, если отпустили и до сих пор не вызывали, - сказал Северус, с негодованием думая о попытке директора навязать ему еще один обет.

-Ну что же, если отговаривать тебя бессмысленно, то ничего не поделаешь. Однако лучше было бы не напоминать о себе, появляясь в зале суда. Надеюсь, ты передумаешь. Или ты хочешь увидеть юного Драко?

-Он там будет? – Северус с трудом сохранил бесстрастный тон. Учитывая стремление Альбуса заставить Снейпа выполнить обещание, данное Лили, и приглядывать совсем за другим мальчиком, Драко может оказаться лишним в раскладе. Значит, директору ни к чему знать о его желании во что бы ни стало позаботиться о крестнике.

-Мне нечего сказать Драко Малфою, я иду на процесс для другого.

И теперь, в зале суда, оставалось продолжить играть роль безразличного к участи всех Малфоев человека.

Драко, безуспешно прожигающий взглядом крестного, услышал, как Верховный чародей, призвав всех соблюдать тишину, провозгласил начало слушания дела Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя, которого как раз ввели в зал суда и, усадив в кресло, приковали цепями. 


End file.
